Noc w pokoju wspólnym
by HighFlyGirl
Summary: Spokojna rzeczywistość roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie zostaje brutalnie zakłócona. Bardzo brutalnie. Czy kadra pedagogiczna i uczniowie rozwiążą tajemniczą, mroczną, straszną etc. zagadkę? W pakiecie histeryczna Minerwa i Snape w roli śledczego
1. Chapter 1

Draco siedział sam w pustym pokoju wspólnym Syltherinu. Właśnie wrócił ze szlabanu u MacGonagall. Jak w każdy piątkowy wieczór ślizgoni mieli wychodne. Było to już niemal tradycją, że tego wieczora żaden członek domu wielkiego Salazara nie kalał sobie umysłu odrabianiem prac domowych. Nawet najtwardsi zakuwający szwędali się po zamku albo, nie chcąc tracić czasu na głupoty, szli spać niemal od razu po kolacji. Dochodziła jedenasta. O tej porze nie ma już sensu iść do Hogsmeade. A coś trzeba ze sobą zrobić.

Malfoy przysunął największy fotel do kominka i usiadł, zapadając się w miękkie siedzisko. Zaczęły mu się kleić oczy. Prawie zasypiając, usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi wejściowych. Pomyślał, że to pewnie jakiś pierwszoroczny wraca ze spaceru po zamku i pogrążył się we śnie.

* * *

Obudził go pisk Pansy. Skąd wiedział, że to ona? Słuchał jej pisków od siedmiu lat. Rozpoznałby je pośród wycia wszystkich mandragor świata.

- Co jest? – zapytał, zirytowanym, ale jeszcze zaspanym głosem.

- Drakieeee!!! – załkała Pansy. – Popatrz!!!

- Na co?

Draco wstał chwiejnie z fotela. W pokoju wspólnym była duża grupa ślizgonów. Musieli przed chwilą wrócić. Byli jeszcze w płaszczach. W kącie stał blady jak ściana Zabini. Gdy spotkał wzrok Malfoya, podniósł drżącą rękę i wskazał sufit. Draco spojrzał w górę.

Z wielkiego żyrandola ktoś zwisał. Bezwładnie. Kto? Draco nie wiedział. Postać nie miała głowy.

- Kto to!? – wyjąkał.

Odpowiedziały mu przerażone spojrzenia kolegów. Malfoy był równie przestraszony, ale odzyskał świadomość.

- Snape to widział?

- Nie – odpowiedział mu Goyle, jakby dziwiąc się samemu pomysłowi ściągania tu opiekuna.

- Nie ruszajcie się stąd! – wrzasnął Draco, co zabrzmiało dość dziwnie, bo strach i obrzydzenie ściskały mu gardło.

Wybiegł na korytarz i pognał do lochów. Były zamknięte.

- Kurwa! – zaklął po mugolsku i pobiegł do gabinetu dyrektora.

Tam zastał Dumbledore'a i MacGonagall grających w karty.

- Co tu robisz, chłopcze? – zapytał z ojcowską troską dyrektor, lekko dziabnięty, o czym świadczył jego mętny wzrok i prawie pusta butelka koniaku.

- Szukam profesora Snape'a – odparł Draco, czując nagłą potrzebę wypicia tej resztki ciemnego alkoholu. Mdliło go straszliwie.

- Jest na wierzy astronomicznej – odpowiedziała mu MacGonagall, też wstawiona. – U profesor Sinistry. Zapukaj, nim wejdziesz, Malfoy!

Draco pobiegł na wieżę. Załomotał w drewniane drzwi.

- Co tam? – zapytał damski głos.

- Ja otworzę – zawtórował jej drugi i we drzwiach ukazał się Snape.

Draco przełknął ślinę.

- Co tu robisz, Malfoy? – warknął profesor, ale średnio mu się to udało. Ach, ta piątkowo-sobotnia atmosfera.

- W pokoju wspólnym… – zaczął Draco.

Zza Snape'a wyjrzała profesor Sinistra.

- Severusie – rzekła do kolegi, gdy tylko ujrzała młodego ślizgona. – Jemu coś się stało. Poważnego.

Opiekun uniósł brew.

- Co w pokoju wspólnym? – zachęciła Sinistra.

Draco nabrał powietrza.

- … Wisi trup…

- Co!? – Snape wytrzeszczył oczy. – O czym ty mówisz, Draco?!

- Profesorze – młody Malfoy niemal płakał – profesorze…

Zaczęło do niego docierać, co widział na ślizgońskim żyrandolu.

- Idziemy – zakomenderował Snape i wziąwszy podopiecznego pod ramię, szybkim krokiem udał się do wieży Syltherinu. Za nim biegła Sinistra.

Weszli do pokoju wspólnego. Obok nich pojawił się Krwawy Baron.

- Severusie – odezwał się, bladoróżowy. – Tam wisi człowiek. Hogwardczyk.

- Wiesz, kto to? – zapytał Snape.

- Nie z Syltherinu.

Wszyscy ślizgoni zgromadzili się w pokoju wspólnym. Młodzież rozstąpiła się przed opiekunem, ale to nie było konieczne. Żyrandol wisiał wysoko nad nimi. Severus patrzył na zwłoki. Początkowy szok i obrzydzenie szybko ustąpiły rozsądkowi.

- Wiecie, kto to? – zapytał.

- Nieeee – odpowiedział mu przeciągle Zabini, a za nim reszta.

- Sinistra – zwrócił się do koleżanki, jasnozielonej i patrzącej z przerażeniem na żyrandol. – Sinistra!

- Tak, Severusie? – odpowiedziała, nie patrząc na niego.

- Pójdziesz po dyrektora. Teraz! – popchnął ją do wyjścia.

Sinistra mechanicznie wyszła.

- Idę z nią, Severusie – szepnął Krwawy Baron i zniknął w ścianie.

Snape zamknął drzwi.

- Nie ruszajcie się stąd i cisza! – rozkazał gromko, czym zgasił objawy odradzającej się histerii, przygaszonej nieco jego wejściem.

* * *

Nad leżącym na środku pokoju wspólnego ciałem lewitował Prawie Bezgłowy Nick

- Hogwardczyk – potwierdził.

Dookoła stali Dumbledore, MacGonagall i Snape. Nad nimi krążył krwawy baron. Nick nagle pofrunął pod sam sufit.

- Gryfon! – wykrzyknął strasznym głosem. – To jest gryfon!

- Gryfon? – Snape przyjrzał się jego szacie. Bez emblematów.

- Na pewno! Na pewno! – Nick szalał z rozpaczy. – Mój biedny gryfonik!

- Co robimy, dyrektorze? – zapytał konkretnie Snape.

- Zakaz wyjść z pokoju wspólnego bez opiekuna, zakaz przebywania w grupie mniejszej niż trzy osoby, zajęcia odwołane aż do wyjaśnienia sprawy – odparł na jednym oddechu Dumbledore.

- Albusie, a co z uczniami? – zapytała MacGonagall. – Syltherin nie może tu przebywać!

- Severusie – zwrócił się do podwładnego. – Musimy użyć komnat Salazara.

Snape westchnął. Nawet nie pytał, czy to konieczne.

- Tak jest, dyrektorze.


	2. Chapter 2

Ślizgoni przenieśli się do Komnat Salazara. Nikt z uczniów o nich nie wiedział, bo ukryte były bardzo sprytnie. Stanowiły poziom między parterem a lochami wieży Syltherinu.

Gdy uczniowie urządzali się w oszałamiających mrocznym klimatem i wystrojem wnętrza, profesorowie prowadzili śledztwo.

- Weasley! – wykrzyknęła Minerwa, stojąc na środku pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Dookoła niej siedzieli zaspani, ale i wstrząśnięci podopieczni.

- Jestem, jestem, jestem, jestem! – odpowiedziały jej cztery głosy rudowłosego rodzeństwa.

- Worthby!

Cisza.

- Desmond Worthby! – powtórzyła Minerwa.

- Nie ma go, pani profesor – odpowiedział jej mały pierwszoroczny.

Minerwa zaniepokoiła się.

- Nie wiecie, gdzie może być?

Na środek wyszła wysoka brunetka.

- Słucham, panno Grant?

Panna Grant miała okrągłe, krwawe rumieńce.

- On i Zabble zawsze wychodzili w piątki w nocy z dormitorium – powiedziała ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

- Słucham?! – okulary Minerwy zsunęły się na czubek jej nosa. – Moi uczniowie co piątek plątali się po zamku nocą!?

- Po zakazanym lesie – poprawiła dziewczyna.

MacGonagall zamurowało. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Honoriusza Zabble'a też nie było. Miała ochotę nawrzeszczeć na tą bezczelną gówniarę, która tyle czasu zatajała taką informację, ale pohamowała się.

- Po co tam chodzili, panno Grant? – zapytała spokojnie.

- Ja… - dziewczyna zrobiła się czerwona jej gryfońska piżama. – Ja… ja powiem, ale nie tutaj…

Minerwa wzięła ją za ramię

- Sprawdź resztę - podała listę obecności Hermionie i wyszła.

- Gruba Damo – rzekła poważnie do obrazu. – Nikogo nie wpuszczaj ani nie wypuszczaj.

Ciągnąc za sobą zawstydzoną uczennicę, MacGonagall klęła w duchu wszystkich lojalnych przyjaciół i kolegów, którzy nigdy nie zdradzają tajemnic współlokatorów.

W gabinecie Dumbledore'a zastała Snape'a i Malfoya.

- Dobrze Draco – dyrektor chodził wte w we wte. – Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się na badanie veritaserum… Może chcesz dropsa? – nachylił się nad blondynem z uśmiechem świętego Mikołaja.

Minerwa przewróciła oczami, a Snape parsknął. Dumbel i jego podejście do młodzieży…

- Nie, dziękuję – wyjąkał Draco.

- Albusie – Minerwa ulitowała się nad Malfoyem, którego czekałaby następnie propozycja herbatki i ciasteczek. – U mnie brakuje trzech uczniów, a ona – popchnęła Grant lekko do przodu – mówi, że coś wie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na ceglastoczerwoną gryfonkę.

- Możesz już iść, Draco – łagodnie przemówił do blondyna dyrektor.

- Nie może iść sam – stwierdził Snape. – Idę z nim albo zostaje.

Minerwa i Dumbledore wymienili spojrzenia.

- No dobrze, szkoda czasu na chodzenie po zamku – zdecydował dyrektor. – Proszę cię tylko o dyskrecję, Draco.

Malfoy kiwnął głową. Czuł się nieswój po przesłuchaniu, ale jaka szykowała się atrakcja! Zwierzenia gryfonki, coś wspaniałego!

- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał Dumbledore.

- Jasmine Grant.

Snape spojrzał na nią… z przerażeniem.

- Dom?

- Gryffindor.

- Czy zgadzasz się na podanie ci veritaserum?

- Tak – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. – Ale mam prośbę.

- Słucham – Dumbledore odmierzał krople eliksiru.

- Chcę, żeby pytał mnie profesor Snape.

Mistrz Eliksirów zbladł.

- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się dyrektor. – Podasz jej to, Severusie?

Snape szybko wepchnął dziewczynie łyżeczkę z miksturą do ust.

- Co wiesz o… - spojrzał na Minerwę.

- Worthby'm i Zabble? – dokończyła profesor transmutacji.

- Oni co piątek wychodzili do Zakazanego lasu – odpowiedziała dziewczyna jednym tchem.

- Po co?

- W lesie spotykały się wile i oni… z nimi… profesor rozumie…

- Nie, nie rozumiem – warknął Snape.

- Severusie! – oburzyła się Żelazna Dziewica Hogwartu.

- Musi mówić jasno, żeby nie było wątpliwości – wytłumaczył się Snape. – Co tam robili?

- Spali z nimi! – prawie wykrzyknęła Grant.

Draco oczy błyszczały z zachwytu. Ciemne sprawki gryfonów, juhu!

- Orgie wilii – mruknął Severus. – Że też się nie domyśliłem… Słyszałeś cos o tym, Malfoy?

- Nie.

- Nie kłam.

- Tak – przyznał Draco. – Kilku naszych chciało się wybrać do Lasu, bo w Hogsmeade ktoś powiedział im o wilach. Ale w końcu żaden nie poszedł.

- Skąd wiesz? – zainteresowała się Minerwa.

- Wie pani profesor jak mnie nazywają? – zapytał z dumną bezczelnością, na jaką nigdy nie odważyłby się wobec Mistrza Eliksirów. A to była tylko MacTransmutacja.

- Książe Syltherinu - odpowiedziała z nutą niechęci. Ślizgoński bachor! Taki sam jak wszyscy Malfoy'e! Ta sama bufonada, bezczelność i szare oczy! Szare oczy… szare oczy ma po dziadku…Ach, te szkolne czasy…

- Książe Syltherinu i do tego prefekt naczelny wie wszystko o swoich kolegach, pani profesor – rzekł Draco z bezgraniczną dumą z siebie i swojego domu.  
- Więc ślizgonów tam nie było – zakonkludował Dumbledore, zaniepokojony drapieżnymi uśmiechami, które pojawiły się na twarzach obu czcicieli Salazara. – Masz nam coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?

Twarz dziewczyny zrobiła się jeszcze czerwieńsza. Draco nie wiedział, że może istnieć… tak czerwona czerwień.

- Kocham pana, profesorze Snape – wyjąkała.

- Zastanów się, nim o coś zapytasz, Dumbledore – warknął Severus. – Coś jeszcze dotyczące twoich kolegów? – dodał z naciskiem.

- Oni zawsze wracali nad ranem. Wchodzili przez okno…

- Które?

- W moim dormitorium…

- Na Merlina – Minerwa prawie zemdlała.

- Interesujące – Snape uśmiechnął się jeszcze drapieżniej. – I co dalej?

- Nic, profesorze – gryfonka zaczęła blednąć. – Okno ukryte było za bluszczem, po którym można było zejść i wejść niezauważonym.

- Skąd wiesz o ich… wyprawach? – Severus z przyjemnością przyglądał się omdlewającej Minerwie.

- Kiedyś obudziłam się, jak wychodzili. Błagali i grozili, żebym ich nie wydała. Ja tam nie jestem donosicielką.

- Merlinie…! – Minerwa wyobraziła sobie, ile takich tajemnic mogą jeszcze kryć lojalne serca gryfonów.

- Dziękujemy ci, Jasmine – zakończył przesłuchanie Dumbledore. – Profesor MacGonagall odprowadzi cię do wieży.

- Przepraszam – wtrącił Draco. – Czy mogę ją o coś zapytać?

- Byle o nic sprośnego – zastrzegła Minerwa, wachlując się tiarą.

Malfoy prawie przewrócił oczami. Skąd się biorą takie przewrażliwione czarownice, na Salazara!?

- Nie zauważyłaś, żeby się kiedykolwiek kłócili?

- Tydzień temu się pobili – odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia. – Yung i Zabble. To było w sobotę. Na pewno byli z wilami, bo nie domknęli okna. Nie wiem, o co, ale Zabble wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym.

- Po bójce!? Mówił, że spadł ze schodów! – Minerwa straciła resztki wiary w swoich podopiecznych.

- Dobre pytanie, Malfoy – pochwalił Severus. – A kto to jest Yung?

Dziewczyna była już tylko lekko zaróżowiona.

- Ich przyjaciel – wyjąkała.

Snape spojrzał na zegarek.

- To chyba byłoby na tyle, dyrektorze – powiedział.

- Dziękuję wam, dzieci – Dumbledore wepchnął im w dłonie po paczce żelków-misiów. – Idźcie i spróbujcie odpocząć.

Cała czwórka zniknęła za drzwiami.


	3. Chapter 3

- Jeden z dwóch – na biurku Dumbledore'a leżały fotografie chłopców i ich akta.

- Jak to sprawdzimy, cholibka? – zafrasował się Hagrid.

- Może jakiś eliksir? – zaproponowała Sprout.

- Na to nie ma eliksiru – odpowiedział Snape. – Trzeba zrobić zwyczajne badanie DNA.

- Musze mieć próbki od ich rodziców – stwierdziła panna Pomfrey.

- Nie ma tego w aktach? – zainteresowała się Sinistra, która, gdy nie było w pobliżu żadnych trupów, odzyskiwała rezon.

- Ach, jest! – Minerwa szybko przerzuciła parę kartek. – Dasz radę na jutro?

- Na dziś – poprawił Severus. – Jest 4 rano.

- Tak, bez problemu. Rzuciłam na niego _frido Corpi._

- To tyle, moi drodzy – zakończył dyrektor. – Opiekunowie wracają do swoich domów, najlepiej śpijcie w pokojach wspólnych, przy wejściu.

- Tak jest – odpowiedzieli chórem.

- Resztę zaraz podzielimy na patrole. Będziecie się zmieniać co pięć godzin.

Opiekunowie wyszli.

- No cóż, Minerwo – zaczepił dostojną koleżankę Snape. – Chyba nie bardzo wiesz, co dzieje się w twoim domu.

MacGonagall zabiła go spojrzeniem opuchniętych oczu.

- Doskonale wiem, co się dzieje. A ty, Severusie – jad pojawił się w jej głosie – nie wiem czy wiesz, że Zabini odwiedza pewną damę w Hogsmeade, barmankę u madame Rosmerty…

- Wiem, Minerwo – Postrach Hogwartu nachylił się do ucha koleżanki i powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem: - Sam dałem mu eliksir antykoncepcyjny.

- Severusie! – oburzenie Minerwy było proporcjonalne do rozbawienia Snape'a.

- Musze iść do moich ślizgoniątek, do zobaczenia.

- Czekaj – zatrzymała go Minerwa. – O co chodzi z tą małą Grant? Od kiedy ona… się w tobie kocha?

Severus skrzywił się.

- Od roku.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Razem z koleżankami wysłała mi walentynkę – odparł z bólem.

- Z koleżankami? – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. – SKaNSen? Stowarzyszenie Kochających Najcudowniejszego Severusa?

- W wersji od piątego roku w górę – najseksowniejszego – przyznał Snape. – Ona jest szefową oddziału gryfońskiego. Idę. Ktoś morduje nam uczniów, a my gadamy o moich fankach.

- Uważaj lepiej na nie – przestrzegła Minerwa. – Któregoś dnia może im przestać wystarczać bycie poniewieranymi…

- To sadomasochistki – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów z wrednym uśmiechem. – One uwielbiają, gdy nimi pomiatam.

* * *

Ślizgoni spędzali noc w warunkach polowych. Na zielonych dywanach porozkładali koce i poduszki, dookoła walały się ubrania, różdżki, książki. Każdy zabrał, co mógł, bo nie zanosiło się na szybki powrót na wyższe piętra wieży Slytherinu.

- Jak myślisz, kto to zrobił?

Pod jedną ze ścian, w ciasnym kółeczku, siedzieli Malfoy, Goyle, Zabini, Nott i Crabbe.

- Nie wiem, nic nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem – powiedział Malfoy po raz setny. – Usłyszałem tylko, jak ktoś wchodzi. Może nawet to nie był on.

- Albo ona – dodał Crabbe.

- A skąd ten pomysł, Vince?

- No, bo jeśli za pomocą magii, to może być dziewczyna – wytłumaczył się z trudem chłopak.

- Niegłupie – przyznał Draco.

- Kiedy wreszcie wróci Snape? – niecierpliwił się Nott.

- A po co ci on?

- Kurde, lepiej żeby był.

- Ładne – stwierdził Malfoy.

- Co?

- Kurde. To przekleństwo?

- No takie prawie.

- Kurde – wymówił jeszcze raz Malfoy.

Nie wiadomo skąd, na środku komnat pojawił się Snape.

- Jestem. Jak się czujecie?

- Źleee – odpowiedział mu jęk.

- Radujcie się, bo w zwyczajnych okolicznościach nigdy byście tutaj nie trafili – objaśnił ich opiekun. – To trzyczęściowa komnata zaprojektowana i zbudowana przez Salazara Slytherina. Urzęduje w nich opiekun Slytherinu.

- Pan tu mieszka? Nie ma żadnych mebli!

- Nie, bo mam swoje lochy. Ale myślałem nad tym.

- Nie za ciemno tu? – wyraziła swoją wątpliwość Pansy.

- Przepraszam was, zapomniałem – Snape wypowiedział zaklęcie, a sufit rozbłysł.

Ślizgoni zadarli głowy i zobaczyli nad głowami wielki napis: SALAZAR SLYTHERIN.

- Ładne, prawda? – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem Snape. – No, idziemy spać. W razie jakichś problemów, budźcie mnie. Ale – spojrzał na nich ostrzegawczo – to ma być naprawdę poważny problem. Tu, za kotarą, jest łazienka. Dobranoc.

Snape położył się pod jedną ze ścian i przykrył czarnym kocem. Ślizgoni też w większości leżeli. Część już spała.


	4. Chapter 4

Około południa uczniowie wturlali się do Wielkiej Sali. Noc była bardzo męcząca. Zamieszanie śledcze objęło nie tylko Gryffindor i Syltherin, ale i pozostałe dwa domy. Nauczyciele kiwali głowami nad kubkami kawy.

- Zaraz zejdę – jęknęła Hermiona. Jako prefekt główny całą noc dyżurowała pod drzwiami dormitoriów dziewcząt.

- Nie wiem, po co MacGonagall kazała nam tak siedzieć – odezwał się Harry, równie zaspany, bo po całonocnym dyżurze pod drzwiami dormitoriów męskich.

- Zniknęło dwóch uczniów, a jeden na pewno… nie żyje – Hermiona stanęła w obronie opiekunki domu. – Nic dziwnego, że kazała nam pilnować.

- Malfoy jakoś nie musiał – Ron spojrzał w stronę stołu ślizgonów, przy którym siedział zmęczony, ale nieźle trzymający się Draco.

- No, nie zgonuje tak, jak my – przyznała Hermiona, kładąc czoło na toście.

- Z nimi śpi Snape – wtrąciła Ginny. – Oni wszyscy mieszkają teraz jakby w jednej wielkiej komnacie.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Od Millicenty.

- Bullstrode z tobą rozmawia? – zrobiła wielkie oczy Hermiona. Wielkie na tyle, na ile dało się z tak opuchniętymi powiekami.

- Jasne – wzruszyła ramionami Ginny. – Już dawno wybaczyła mi, że jestem byłą Vincenta.

- Umieram – dodał, nieco bez związku, Harry. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów położył się na stole.

Panującą ciszę, lekko szemrzącą szczękaniem sztućców i szeptanymi rozmowami, przerwał wrzask.

Z kuchni wybiegł skrzat Garnuszek, główny kucharz i skłoniwszy się dyrektorowi rzekł drżącym głosem:

- Panie, panie, w kuchni leży uczeń.

Przy stole nauczycielskim rozległ się łomot. Minerwa wyskoczyła jak sprężyna, wywracając ciężkie krzesło i, obijając się o ścianę i kolegów, wybiegła zza stołu.

- Granger – skinęła na Hermionę. – Prowadź – nakazała skrzatowi.

Zaraz po niej zza stołu wydostał się Snape.

- Malfoy!

Draco zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i, odprowadzony wzrokiem całej Sali, poszedł za opiekunem.

Garnuszek prowadził ich przez kuchnię, pełną przelękłych skrzatów. Młody Malfoy zauważył, że część z nich miała poprzyczepiane plakietki organizacji WESZ. Arystokrata przewrocił oczami. Kolejny dowód, że szlamy nie powinny pakować się do czarodziejskiego świata.

- Tutaj, pani.

Za wielką skrzynią z owocami leżał chłopak. Na wznak. Twarz miał całą podrapaną, szatę brudną, we włosach liście.

- Worthby – rozpoznała go Hermiona.

Snape przykucnął nad gryfonem

- Żyje – oznajmił. – Malfoy, bierzemy go.

We dwóch wynieśli chłopaka z kuchni. Przenieśli go przez Salę.

- Desmond! Desmond! – rozległy się przerażone głosy gryfonów.

- Kolejny? – zapytał Dumbledore.

- Żyje – powiedziała głośno Hermiona, żeby uspokoić kolegów i grono nauczycielskie.

Odpowiedziało jej westchnienie ulgi i zaciekawione spojrzenia odprowadzające nieprzytomnego Desmonda.

* * *

- Czy zgadzasz się na badanie veritaserum? – zapytał Snape, siedząc na brzegu starannie pościelonego łóżka.

Desmond Worthby, już opatrzony i umyty, patrzył na Postrach Hogwartu z niewyraźną miną.

- O wszystkim już wiemy – dodał Snape. – O waszych nocnych wycieczkach, o bluszczu, o wilach…

Desmond zbladł.

- Co mi za to grozi?

- Wydalenie z Hogwartu z tak zwanym „wilczym biletem" – odpowiedział beztrosko Severus.

Desmond spojrzał błagalnie na MacGonagall, ale ona, tak zwykle pomocna i ratująca swoje lwiątka przed Największym Ślizgonem, patrzyła na niego ze wściekłością, jakiej nie widział nigdy w oczach Snape'a. Na siedzącego obok niej Dumbledore'a nie było co liczyć.

- Zgadzasz się? – usłyszał powtórnie.

- Tak – odpowiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni butelkę i łyżkę. Odmierzył dziesięć kropel i podał Desmondowi. Chłopak połknął posłusznie.

- Jak się nazywasz? – zaczął Severus, z profesjonalizmem godnym Wielkiego Inkwizytora.

- Desmond… Desmond… – gryfon zmrużył oczy, jakby próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. – Desmond… Worthby.

- Dom?

- Nie pamiętam.

- Słucham? – zrobiła wielkie oczy Minerwa.

- Co i z kim robiłeś w piątkowe noce w zakazanym lesie? – pytał dalej niezrażony Snape.

- Razem z przyjaciółmi uczestniczyłem w orgiach z wilami.

- Nazwiska.

- Honoriusz Zabble… i ktoś jeszcze… - chłopak zmarszczył czoło i przymknął oczy. – Ktoś… nie pamiętam…

- W jakich godzinach tam przebywaliście?

- Nie pamiętam.

- O co pańscy koledzy pokółcili się tydzień temu?

- Yung chciał zrobić krzywdę Jasmine Grant.

- Yung? Kto to?

- Nie pamiętam!

- Dlaczego chciał jej coś zrobić i skąd pan wie?

- Nie pamiętam – odparł chłopak z rozpaczą. – Nie pamiętam! Wiedziałem, a nie pamiętam!

- Zgodziliście się na to? – pytał nieubłaganie Severus.

- Nie wiem… Wiem! – wrzasnął Desmond. – On ją chciał zastraszyć, żeby nas nie wydała! Powiedział mi to Honoriusz.

- Nie wystarczyło rzucić _oblivate_?

- Nie, bo ona nam pomagała. Otwierała nam okno, bo z zewnątrz się nie da.

- Słucham?! – Wileki Inkwizytorowi Hogwartu gwałtownie się wyprostował. – Nie powiedziała nam!

Dumbledore i MacGonagall byli równie zaskoczeni.

- Mów dalej – Severus zaczął obmyślać sposób na wyciągnięcie z Jasmine Grant wszystkiego. Bez użycia eliksirów. I magii. Bolesny sposób.

- Nie pamiętam, co dokładnie robiliśmy. Wiem tylko, że Honoriusz zostawał u niej, a myśmy szli do nas.

- My?

- My… - chłopak zarumienił się z wysiłku. – Ja wiem, profesorze, ja wiem… John!!! – wykrzyknął nagle. – John Yung!

Snape miał przed oczami salę tortur, którą osobiście przygotuje dla Jasmine Grant.

- Kim jest i co tam z wami robił?

- Nie pamiętam… Profesorze, nie pamiętam! – chłopak był wyraźnie przerażony.

- Proszę się nie denerwować, panie Worthby. Co stało się wczorajszej nocy?

- Poszliśmy z we trzech do lasu. Byliśmy z wilami.

- O której godzinie?

- Nie pamiętam.

- Byliście cały czas razem?

- Nie. Nie pamiętam, kiedy zniknęli.

- I co dalej?

- Nie martwiłem się, bo byłem pijany.

- Pijany!? – Minerwa nie mogła już wytrzymać. – Byłeś pijany, Desmond!?

- Co piliście? – kontynuował Snape.

- Jakiś miętowy alkohol.

- Mocny?

- Bardzo.

- Co było dalej?

- Nie pamiętam, nic nie pamiętam! – chłopak złapał się za głowę.

- Byłeś aż tak pijany?

- Nie! Nie wiem, dlaczego nic nie pamiętam!

- A co pamiętasz następne?

- Pana, profesorze, jak pan się nachyla i mówi: „Obudził się".

- Dziękuję, Worthby – zakończył przesłuchanie Snape. – To na razie wszystko. Minerwo, później zrobisz mu awanturę – ujął pod ramię gotową do ataku MacGonagall i wyciągnął ją ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Słyszałeś, Severusie! – Minerwa wyrwała się. – On barłożył się po pijaku z wilami! Gryfon…!

- Nie takie rzeczy robili gryfoni, zapewniam cię – przerwał jej Snape. – Zastanówmy się, jak to możliwe, że Grant kłamała.

- Nie wiem – odparł Dumbledore. – Jesteś pewien, że on nie kłamał?

- Nie – pokręcił głową Severus. – To był dobry, odleżały eliksir. Chłopak mówił jak powinien, bez zastanowienia.

Nagle poczerwieniał.

- Gryfońska szmata!

- Severusie! – skarcili go jednocześnie dyrektor i wicedyrektorka.

- Wzięła antidotum! – wybuchnął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Sama się do ciebie zgłosiła, tak? Wiedziała, że dostanie _veritaserum_! Wzięła antidotum i rżnęła głupa!

- Co rżnęła? – wytrzeszczyli oczy.

- Głupa. Wydurniała się. Udawała! To takie powiedzienie mugolskie.

Wściekły zaczął chodzić w kołko.

- Gdzie ona teraz jest? – zapytał.

- W wieży, tak jak cały Gryffindor – odparła Minerwa.

- Idziemy! – zarządził Mistrz Eliksirów.

Ruszył zamaszystym krokiem przed siebie, za nim kroczył Dumbledore, a Minerwa biegła truchcikiem.

- Ale Severusie, dlaczego kłamała? – zapytała, doganiając młodszego kolegę.

- Musi być w to zamieszana – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – Wydaje mi się, że Worthby miał nic nie pamiętać. Widziałaś ranę na jego głowie? Pomfrey twierdzi, że to po nieudanym _oblivate totale._ Dlatego ma luki w pamięci. Antidotum… - wysyczał.

- Przecież nikt nie używa antidotum na _veritaserum_, bo jest łatwe do wykrycia – zauważył Albus.

- A wiecie, dlaczego? – zapytał Severus, nie zwalniając kroku. – Bo po jego zażyciu krew uderza do głowy. To bardzo niebezpieczne dla osób o słabym układzie krwionośnym. Objawia się krwawym rumieńcem – Postrach Hogwartu wymówił ostatnie dwa słowa z wibrującym wściekłością „r".

- A ja byłem przekonany, że ona się po dziewczęcemu wstydzi – pokręcił głową Dumbledore, podkasawszy sobie szatę na schodach.

- Stąd te tanie teksty na mój temat – ciągnął Severus. – Udawała, że orgie z wilami i ja ją onieśmielają. Musimy jeszcze zgarnąć Yunga – dorzucił.

Stanęli przed portretem Grubej Damy.

- Skaczące chochliki – powiedziała Minerwa.

- Macie wyjątkowo głupie hasło – skomentował Severus.

- A mi się podoba – stwierdził Albus. – „Chochliki" rymuje się z „dropsiki".

Mistrz Eliksirów darował sobie komentarz i wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

- Gdzie jest Jasmine Grant? – zapytał gromko, powiódłszy wzrokiem po zaskoczonych gryfonach.

- W swoim dormitorium, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała mu Hermiona, wiedziona poczuciem obowiązku prefekt naczelnej.

MacGonagall weszła do części sypialnej. Znalazła odpowiednie drzwi i zapukała.

- Panno Grant! Mamy do pani kilka pytań.

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

- Panno Grant! – Minerwa była zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby wołać trzeci raz. – _Overte_!

Drzwi ustąpiły. Na jednym z trzech łóżek leżała dziewczyna.

- Panno Grant – Minerwa podeszła bliżej, nachyliła się nad Jasmine. – Severusie!!!

Snape już był w pokoju. Pochylił się i podniósł nieruchomej dziewczynie powiekę.

- Wywar żywej śmierci – stwierdził, biorąc gryfonkę na ręce. – Ale jeszcze oddycha.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Za nim Dumbledore, MacGonagall i kilkunastu gryfonów.

- Wywar żywej śmierci – rzucił Severus do Pomfrey. – Zabierz stąd tę hałastrę – warknął na Minerwę.

- Natychmiast do wieży!!! – wrzasnęła MacGonagall strasznym głosem. – Wszyscy! I nie rozdzielać się!

Spora grupka jej podopiecznych odstąpiła od szpitalnych drzwi, ale za to udała się rozgłaszać nowinę po innych domach. Co z tego, że nie poszli do wieży? Chodzili po kilkoro, przysięgają!

Pomona pokręciła się nad Jasmine, poszeptała nad nią, pomachała różdżką, wreszcie wlała jej do ust eliksir. Po chwili ciało dziewczyny wygięło się w łuk na łóżku; z głośnym świstem nabrała powietrza.

- Wyżyje – stwierdziła Pomfrey. – Pewnie sama zrobiła wywar, dlatego zadziałał tak słabo i nie od razu.

Snape uważnie przyglądał się gryfonce. Cała drżała, mrugała nerwowo, palcami skubała pościel.

- I tak był mocny – powiedział, przykładając jej dłoń do czoła. – Miała u mnie „powyżej oczekiwań" na egzaminach w ubiegłym roku.

Minerwa niespokojnie kręciła się na stojącym przy łóżku krześle. Skubała swoją szatę równie nerwowo jak Jasmine pościel.

- I co teraz? – zapytała, gdy Severus wyprostował się i z wysokości swoich prawie stu dziewięćdziesięciu centymetrów parzył na męczącą się gryfonkę.

- Czekamy – dopowiedział. – Idę zapytać Pomfrey o wyniki badań DNA naszego wisielca…

- Severusie! – wykrzyknęła rozdzierająco Minerwa.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam – pokajał się Mistrz Eliksirów, szanując niepokój starszej koleżanki.

Jednak nim zrobił choćby krok, jak na wezwanie pojawiła się panna Pomfrey.

- To Honoriusz Zabble – rzekła poważnie.

Podała Snape'owi wynik badania na czarnym papirusie.

- Niech to szlag – warknął.

- Co się stało, Severusie? – zapytał dyrektor, który dotąd w milczeniu głaskał rękę roztrzęsionej Minerwy.

- Pomona zrobiła też inne badania – odpowiedział. – Zabiła go avada. Z gryfońskiej różdżki.

- Z gryfońskiej różdżki!? – Minerwa zerwała się z krzesła i wyrwała Mistrzowi Eliksirów papirus.

Przeleciała dokument oczami.

- Nic z tego nie rozumiem! – wykrzyknęła histerycznie. – Po jakiemu to jest!?

- To staroirlandzki – odpowiedział Severus.

- Ale skąd wiadomo, że zrobił… to… gryfon!?

- Po kumulacji energii.

- Po czym!? – Żelazna Dziewica Hogwartu wpadła w histerię stulecia.

- Słuchaj, Minerwo – uspokajał ją Dumbledore. – Severus ci wytłumaczy.

- Jeśli użyje się zaklęcia niewybaczalnego – Snape nieświadomie wpadł w wykładowy ton – kumuluje się w osobie zaatakowanej energia napastnika, przesłana zaklęciem. Energia wytraca się wraz z upływem czasu, ale w ciągu dwudziestu-czterech godzin można ustalić pewne cechy osoby, która je rzuciła. Minęło już za dużo godzin, żeby ustalić sprawcę dokładnie, ale Pomfrey przeprowadziła kilka prób z różnymi rodzajami energii.

- I co? Wyskoczyło mu na czole, że zabił go gryfon!? – krzyknęła Minerwa.

- Nie. Dobrze wiesz, że każde miejsce, środowisko, emanuje swoją magiczną energią. Tak samo jest z domami. Po latach wśród gryfonów i w gryfońskiej wieży przejmujesz ich energię.

- O, Merlinie – MacGonagall bezradnie chwyciła się za głowę. – Mam w swoim domu mordercę…

- Pomona pobrała próbki tynku z pokoju wspólnego każdego domu – kontynuował Severus. – Rozpuściła je w _gluumum kochlida_…

- Obejdziemy się bez szczegółów, Severusie – upomniał delikatnie dyrektor, obejmując załamaną podwładną.

- I zwłoki… ciało… - Snape próbował znaleźć odpowiednio delikatne słowo – on zareagował na próbkę z waszej wieży.

Opiekunka Gryffindoru załamała się zupełnie.

- I co ja mam teraz zrobić? – zaszlochała.

Snape z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się koleżance. Znał Żelazną Dziewicę Hogwartu od czasu, gdy sam był uczniem i nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Po latach pracy ma zszargane nerwy. Severus westchnął, widząc, co życie zrobiło z kobiety, która dwadzieścia lat temu pasjami odejmowała mu punkty.

- Odprowadzę cię do twojej wieży, Minerwo – bardziej stwierdził, niż zaproponował Dumbledore.

Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Snape usiadł na krześle, które wcześniej zajmowała MacGonagall. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zabłąkanego, wścibskiego gryfona. Gdy przekonał się, że jest sam, pogłaskał ciężko oddychającą Jasmine po policzku.

- Jesteś straszliwie głupią gryfonką – powiedział cicho – ale nie musiałaś się od razu truć.

* * *

Kolacja upłynęła w ciężkiej atmosferze. Przy stole nauczycieli niepokoiły puste miejsca dyrektora i profesorki transmutacji. Otuchy uczniom nie dodawał miarowo kiwający głową nad talerzem Mistrz Eliksirów.

Gryfoni niemrawo dziobali swoje porcje pieczeni z warzywami.

- Ale kto to może być!? – wychrypiał Seamus, po raz setny tego wieczora.

- Zamknij się – warknęła Hermiona – Bo zaraz zamilkniesz na wieki.

Udawała twardą, ale w rzeczywistości strasznie się bała.

Słyszeli, że dyrektor zgarnął Johna Yung'a, ale nie podejrzewali, że to on mógłby być mordercą. Yung przyjaźnił się z Zabble'm i Worthby'm, więc maglowanie go przez samorzutnie powołany sztab śledczo-kryzysowy nikogo nie dziwiło; wielu z nich maglowali.

- Na Merlina – zaszemrał pod nosem Ron. – Jakoś ciężej mi teraz, jak wiadomo, że to ktoś od nas…

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Póki nie wiedzieli, kto zabił Honoriusza, było im jakoś lżej. Byli przerażeni, to prawda, ale zawsze istniała możliwość, że Honoriusz miał po prostu pecha – włóczył się po zakazanym lesie, aż podpadł komuś, może nawet wilom, i tak skończył; albo załatwili go jacyś ślizgoni lub krukoni – tego nie wykluczali. Teraz okazało się, że to ich człowiek, gryfon, że mieszkają w jednej wieży z mordercą. Ze zwyrodnialcem, jak szeptały najmłodsze roczniki, przypominając zdekapitowane zwłoki.

- Najgorsze jest to – ledwo dosłyszalnie powiedział Harry – że ten, kto to zrobił, jest wśród nas.

Ślizgoni natomiast byli w całkiem dobrych nastrojach. Nie, nie, proszę nie podejrzewać ich o krwawą uciechę z gryfońskiej jatki; po prostu nieźle bawili się w Komnatach Salazara. Bardzo szybko okazało się, że przed znudzonymi ślizgonami komnata ich patrona nie będzie miała żadnych tajemnic.

- Genialne, czyż nie? – zapytała Millicenta, wspominając przejście, które prowadziło prosto z komnat na błonia.

- Ach, żałuję, że nie wziąłem wtedy więcej czekoladowego musu – żalił się Teodor, opowiadając swoją wycieczkę przez portret ulubionego kucharza Salazara, Chochelki, do kuchni i z powrotem.

- Muszę jeszcze pogadać z prapradziadkiem od strony matki – ekscytował się Draco, który odkrył drzwi prowadzące do galerii portretów wszystkich zmarłych prefektów Slytherinu, w tym wielu Malfoy'ów.

Jednym słowem, Slytherin czuł się nieźle. Uznano, że sprawa zabójstwa jest wewnętrznym problemem Gryffindoru, a ślizgonom nic nie grozi. Jak stwierdził Blaise: „ślizgoni nie zabijają innych ślizgonów, a jeśli już, to robią to bardziej wyrafinowanie" a reszta mu przyklasnęła.

Gdy Wielka Sala w ciszy spożywała ostatni tego dnia posiłek, Albus i Minerwa przesłuchiwali wysokiego, przeraźliwie chudego chłopaka w szacie Gryffindoru; a raczej starali się przesłuchać, bo John Yung milczał jak głaz.

- John – perswadowała łagodnie Minerwa, która wypiła końską dawkę uspakajającego eliksiru i wzięła się w garść. – John, powiedz chociaż, że to nie ty!

- Chłopcze – powtarzał setny raz dyrektor – chłopcze, dlaczego nie chcesz nam nic powiedzieć?

Hardy gryfon milczał.

- John – MacGonagall wzdragała się przed niezgodnym z jej charakterem szantażem, ale nie miała już żadnych innych pomysłów. – John, wiesz, że zawiadomiliśmy rodzinę Honoriusza. Oni będą chcieli wiedzieć, kto to zrobił. Jesteś jedynym podejrzanym – zawiesiła głos – aresztują cię i wezmą na przesłuchanie…

- Wiesz, jak wygląda przesłuchanie przez aurorów w sprawie o zabójstwo – dodał Dumbledore. – A milczenie jest przyznaniem się do winy.

Chłopak milczał.

- John, proszę…

- John, będą cię torturować…

- John, zamkną cię w celi…

- John, trafisz do Azkabanu…

- John…

Młodemu czarodziejowi kręciło się w głowie od emocji i słów dyrekcji; widział się już na torturach w Azkabanie, widział swoich rodziców płaczących i załamanych, wszystko, co najgorsze… ale milczał.

- Idź po Severusa – polecił Dumbledore podwładnej.

- Nie chcesz chyba go zmuszać do zeznawania! – oburzyła się Minerwa. – Mój podopieczny ma…

- Ma prawo do milczenia, ma – przyznał dyrektor. – Idź po Severusa.

MacGonagall wyszła z gabinetu i zaraz za progiem zwinnie wskoczyła na schody, prowadzące do Wielkiej Sali bardzo użytecznym skrótem.

Nim weszła do środka, poprosiła Godryka, żeby nie było tam już uczniów. Godryk nie wysłuchał.

- MacTransmutacja! – po Sali rozszedł się podekscytowany szept.

Minerwa z nutką ironii pomyślała, że jej wejścia nigdy ich tak nie podniecały.

- Severusie – powiedziała od razu, bez bawienia się w konspirację – dyrektor cię prosi do gabinetu.

Snape, uwolniwszy się od Sybilli, szepczącej mu najczarniejsze przepowiednie i próbującej wróżyć mu z ręki, raźno wyskoczył zza stołu i, przepisowo powiewając szatą, udał się do wyjścia.

Przy stole Slytherinu rozległo się chóralne „Salve Severus!", na które opiekun odpowiedział niedbałym machnięciem ręki. Nie wiedział, kto pierwszy raz go tak pozdrowił, ale uznał, że skoro śpią w jednej komnacie, może pozwolić im na drobną poufałość. I przynajmniej uczą się łaciny.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał, gdy wraz z Minerwą wjeżdżał na dyrektorskie piętro hogwarckimi schodami.

- Yung ciągle milczy – odpowiedziała zmartwiona. – Tylko proszę cię, Severusie – powiedziała błagalnie, gdy dojechali pod drzwi Dumbledore'a – nie zrób mu krzywdy.

- Za kogo ty mnie masz? – oburzył się Snape. – Nie znoszę większości twoich głupawych gryfonków, ale nie poję się ich krwią!

Z hukiem wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora.

- Jestem – oznajmił, patrząc tymczasem na bladego, zaciętego chłopaka, siedzącego na samym środku pokoju.

- Severusie, chciałbym, żebyś porozmawiał z Johnem.

Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł naprzeciwko Yunga, dziwiąc się w duchu pomysłowości Dumbla. Kazać Wielkiemu Ślizgonowi konferować od serca z siódmorocznym gryfonem! I jeszcze się może spodziewa, że ów gryfon się tu przed nimi otworzy… Przed Postrachem Hogwartu, Żelazną Dziewicą Hogwartu i Naczelnym Dropsem Hogwartu!

- Yung – rzekł spokojnie Snape. – Nie chcesz, nie mów.

Chłopak podniósł zaskoczone oczy na profesora. Był przygotowany na serię gróźb, próśb i argumentów, a nie na takie stwierdzenie. Snape sobie odpuszcza?

- Nie mów, ale wiedz, że to nikomu nie pomaga – kontynuował Severus, gdy udało mu się zwrócić uwagę chłopaka. – Możesz nam nie powiedzieć, ale to nic nie da osobie, którą kryjesz.

Yung niespokojnie poruszył się na krześle. Od ponad czterech godzin udawał głaz i trochę już miał dosyć. Byle się teraz nie złamać!

- Wezmą cię do aresztu – mówił dalej Snape, bez cienia uczuć, za to bardzo konkretnie. – Na przesłuchanie. Nie licz na to, że jesteś nieletni. Torturować można i nieletnich. Nieoficjalnie, oczywiście – dodał spokojnie.

John chciał po skończeniu szkoły zostać aurorem, więc już teraz był obeznany w przepisach. Rzeczywiście, liczył na swoją niepełnoletność.

- Nie przejmą się ani twoim młodym wiekiem, ani stanowiskiem ojca – bezwzględnie a bezbarwnie mówił Snape. – Po kilku zabawach kośćmi wspomaganych veritaserum powiesz wszystko – stwierdził zimno.

Zabawa kośćmi… Najgorsza tortura stosowana przez aurorów…

- Możesz powiedzieć nam teraz albo im za kilka dni, jak wolisz – zakończył Snape, zakładając ręce na piersi i świdrując chłopaka beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

John przełknął ślinę. Dumbel może straszyć, MacTransmutacja przesadzać, ale Nietoperz nie rzuca słów na wiatr; przez te prawie siedem lat w Hogwarcie przekonał się o tym nie raz, nie dwa.

- To nie ja – powiedział, patrząc w podłogę

- A kto!? – Minerwa drżącymi rękami złapała chłopaka za ramiona. – Kto? Mów, mów John!

- Daj mu spokój – Snape zdecydowanie odsunął koleżankę. – Tyle na razie wystarczy.

- Nie ja – powtórzył John, prawie wdzięczny Snape'owi za te słowa.

- Biorę go do siebie do Komnat Salazara – zdecydował Severus.

- Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestowała Minerwa. – To mój uczeń i…

- Jak na razie twoi uczniowie mordują się i trują – przerwał jej Mistrz Eliksirów. – U mnie nie ma takich przypadków i może taka spokojna atmosfera dobrze mu zrobi.

MacGonagall zamurowało, a dyrektor w milczeniu i z uśmiechem pokiwał głową.


	6. Chapter 6

Komnata Salazara pulsowała życiem jak nigdy. W ciągu niespełna 24 godzin ślizgoni objęli ją w całkowite posiadanie. Na ciemnozielonym dywanie leżeli i siedzieli uczniowie. Jak na eleganckich mieszkańców domu węża przystało, wprowadzili w ogólny chaos pewien porządek i zadbali o swoją wygodę. Pod ścianą leżały sterty szat, książek, gazet, listów, pergaminów, piór i przyborów toaletowych. W okolicach wejścia zorganizowano barek (niech żyje Nott i jego znajomość z Chochelką!), a łazienką natychmiast zajęły się dziewczyny, rozwieszając ręczniki, rozkładając mydełka i rzucając kilkadziesiąt zaklęć pachnących, srebrzących, czyszczących etc.

Po kolacji ślizgoni powrócili do swoich zajęć, przerwanych przez wyjście do Wielkiej Sali. Część z nich się uczyła, część plotkowała, inni przeglądali czarnomagiczne księgi. Najmłodsi zbili się w ciasną kupkę w najdalszym kącie i zbiorowo ćwiczyli podstawowe zaklęcia.

Draco, przykryty czarnym kocem z wielkim herbem Malfoy'ów, analizował straszliwie plotkarski artykuł z „Czarownicy" na temat jego domniemanych zaręczyn, odczytując na głos co lepsze fragmenty. Dookoła rozłożyli się przyjaciele prefekta Slytherinu. Teodor grał w rozbieranego pokera z Pansy, Blaisem i dwiema młodszymi ślizgonkami; Crabbe i Goyle siłowali się na rękę; Millicenta czytała najnowszy czarnomagiczny romans.

Srebrno – zieloną sielankę zakłóciło głośne wejście opiekuna Slytherinu. Pojawił się, jak zawsze w komnacie, nie wiadomo skąd, trzymając za ramię wysokiego prawie tak jak on chłopaka. Chłopaka w gryfońskiej szacie.

- Cisza! – krzyknął na swoje jak zwykle rozkojarzone owieczki. – I słuchać!

Ślizgoni pokornie zamilkli i odłożyli księgi i karty. Pansy profilaktycznie zakryła się kocem Dracona.

- To John Yung, może go znacie – powiedział Snape, wskazując na chłopaka. – Jest przyjacielem Worthby'ego i Zabble'a. Tak, tego Zabble'a – uprzedził śliczną, ale nieco głupawą szóstoroczną, która już otwierała buzię do zadania pytania. – Jak się domyślacie, nie jest mu lekko. W Gryffindorze jest niebezpiecznie…

- U nas bardziej – przerwał mu syczący szept Blaise'a.

- Ale, dzięki Salazarowi, jeszcze żaden z moich podopiecznych nie zawisł na żyrandolu, panie Zabini – odparował Snape.

Gdy Snape mówił swojemu uczniowi per „pan" takim tonem, lepiej było ukryć się pod stołem. Blaise zrobił minę obiecującą, że już nic nie powie. Nigdy.

- Pan Yung zostanie u nas na jakiś czas – rzekł Severus. – Mam nadzieję, że pokażecie mu, czym jest tradycyjna ślizgońska gościnność. I nie chodzi mi o tę formę gościnności, panno Parkinson!

Pansy natychmiast zgasiła uwodzicielski uśmiech i znów zakryła się kocem.

- Idę do zamku – zakończył, używając zwyczajowego ślizgońskiego wyrażenia, które wyraźnie oddzielało komnaty Slytherinu od reszty hogwarckich pomieszczeń. – Wrócę przed północą.

Zniknął tak jak się pojawił. Czyli nagle i nie wiadomo gdzie. Zostało po nim echo odbijające od wysokiego sufitu słowa i chudy gryfon.

Draco poczuł się w obowiązku przywitać gościa.

- Cześć – powiedział, podchodząc do bladego rówieśnika. – Znamy się w końcu od siedmiu lat – młody Malfoy z uśmiechem przypomniał sobie, jak na pierwszym roku po meczu quiddicha obrzucili się łajnobombami – więc po prostu siadaj z nami.

- Dzięki – odburknął John, mile zaskoczony przyjęciem, ale ciągle nieufny. Był w Komnatach Salazara, na miłosierdzie Godryka! W takie miejsce żaden gryfon nie zapuściłby się bez różdżki, podręcznego zestawu eliksirów uzdrawiających i hipogryfa. Dużego hipogryfa.

Usiadł wśród paczki Dracona. Znał wszystkich, więc nie wymienili pustych powitalnych formułek. Pokerowa brygada bez żenady powróciła do gry, przy czym Pansy siedziała już bez koca. Strzelała pożądliwymi oczami na wysokiego gryfona, co oblewało go krwawym rumieńcem. Nie żeby był jakiś specjalnie wstydliwy, ale no… żadna gryfonka tak na niego nie patrzyła i… żadna nie siedziała przy nim w samym staniku… Przerwał więc obserwację gry i zagadał do Malfoya.

- Jak wam tu jest? Wygodniej niż w wieży?

- Nie – odparł młody arystokrata, składając kolejną gazetę, tym razem „Proroka codziennego" – ale dużo zabawniej.

Nie mieli bardzo o czym gadać, a Draco widział, że powrót na powrót do pokerowej brygady John nie ma ochoty. Pansy zachowała się jak zwykle – wystraszyła chłopaka. Czy ona się nigdy nie nauczy, że nie wszyscy mężczyźni są jak Blaise!? Mówiąc szczerze, mało który był taki, jak Zabini… Millicenta natomiast chłonęła miłosne przygody jakiejś pięknej, złej czarownicy (sądząc po krwawo – czarnej okładce i widniejącej na niej damie o aparycji wampirzycy) i ani myślała o bawieniu jakiegoś chudego gryfonika. Crabbe i Goyle przerzucili się z siłowania na rękę na większy format, czyli na zapasy.

- Jak się ogólnie czujesz? – zapytał Draco.

John zaniemówił.

- Nie chcesz, nie musisz mówić, nie ma sprawy – błyskawicznie odpuścił Draco, nie chcąc urazić gryfona. Widocznie się chłopak stresuje.

- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział John, gdy dotarło do niego, że Malfoy zapytał do tylko o samopoczucie. – Nie jest jakoś super klawo, ale radzę sobie.

Dracona aż skręcało z ciekawości. No co, jak arystokrata, to nie znaczy od razu, że mu wszystko zwisa!

- Jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz mi nic mówić – zaczął powoli – ale chciałbym wiedzieć, czy to ty załatwiłeś Zabble'a. Nic nie mów! – uciszył nabierającego powietrza gryfona. – Chcę to wiedzieć dla bezpieczeństwa. Rozumiesz, jestem prefektem naczelnym.

John pokręcił głową.

- Nie ja.

- A wiesz, kto?

- Wiem – przyznał John, zaskakując siebie bardziej, niż Malfoy'a.

- Powiesz? – Draco aż się zaróżowił z emocji.

- Nie – odparł spokojnie John, uśmiechając się przy tym beztrosko.

Książe Slytherinu trochę oklapł, bo liczył na wyjawienie tajemnicy „mordu w Gryffindorze", jak nazywali wydarzenia ostatniej nocy na swoje potrzeby. Jednak zaraz też się uśmiechnął.

- Spoko. Cieszę się tylko, że to nie ty.

- Dzięki.

Wyczerpawszy interesujący go temat, Draco rozejrzał się wkoło. Przy przeciwległej ścianie zauważył kilkoro młodszych, sympatycznych ślizgonów znanych mu głównie z przyjęć organizowanych przez rodziców. Wśród nich dostrzegł Astorię Greengrass, która wyrastała na ładną, bystrą, i nie tak jak Pansy narwaną, dziewczynę.

- Przedstawię cię innym moim znajomym – rzekł Draco, wstając.

John bez oporów poszedł za nim, pozostawiając roznegliżowanych Notta, Zabiniego i Parkinson (młodsze ślizgonki wykruszyły się w czasie gry), splecionych jak węzeł gordyjski Crabbe'a i Goyle'a oraz zaczytaną Bullstrode, która zbliżała się do końca powieści, więc nie zwróciłaby uwagi nawet na zmartwychwstającego Wielkiego Salazara Założyciela.


	7. Chapter 7

Opiekun Slytherinu, nieco podenerwowany, zmierzał do skrzydła szpitalnego. Niepokój wzbudzał w nim nie fakt, że zostawił bezbronnego gryfona na pożarcie swoim wężykom; wiedział, że w skrzydle szpitalnym czekają na niego Minerwa i dyrektor, siedzący przy łóżku Jasmine Grant. Severusowi wydawało się, że oboje oczekują od niego cudu i za jego złą wolę poczytują, że tego cudu nie ma. Natomiast Mistrz Eliksirów po prostu nie znał receptury na miksturę budzącą ze śpiączki po zażyciu wywaru żywej śmierci. Nie znał jej nie dlatego, że brakowało mu warzycielskiej wiedzy; nie znał jej, bo taka receptura nie istniała. Mógł spróbować ją stworzyć, ale potrzebował do tego co najmniej miesiąca spokojnej i intensywnej pracy; natomiast teraz miał na głowie szukanie gryfońskiego zwyrodnialca, odnawianie hogwarckich zaklęć obronnych (cholerny Lupin i cholerna pełnia!) oraz „ustawową" opiekę nad swoim domem.

Tak więc, droga dyrekcjo, cudu nie będzie!

Droga dyrekcja przeszyła go ośmiorgiem oczu (jedne brązowe, drugie szare i dwie pary szklanych) gdy tylko otworzył drzwi.

- Co z nią? – zapytał Snape, nie chcąc marnować czasu na czczą kontemplację.

Odpowiedź poprzedziły głębokie a żałośliwe westchnienia.

- Jeszcze się nie wybudziła – odpowiedział dyrektor.

Snape obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem jasnowoskową twarz nieprzytomnej Jasmine.

- Severusie, czy naprawdę nie ma na to eliksiru? – zaczął po raz kolejny dyrektor, czule głaszcząc dłoń MacGonagall.

- Nie ma – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, od razu przecinając dyskusję.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

- O co panu chodzi, dyrektorze!? – naskoczył na zwierzchnika Severus, nie mogąc znieść kolejny raz kolejnego spojrzenia mówiącego „za mało się starasz". – Robię co mogę, naprawdę! Siedzę cały czas albo u Pomfrey, albo w naszej wieży i badam ślady! Jeszcze Lupinowi zachciało się nagle wilkołaczyć! Gdyby nie to, że moi ślizgoni są w kryzysowych sytuacjach posłuszni i samodzielni, nie miałbym czasu nawet chodzić na posiłki!

- Nie krzycz, Severusie – odezwała się Minerwa. Jej bardzo cichy i bardzo zmęczony głos zastopował Mistrza Eliksirów. – To moja wina.

- Minerwo… - Albus próbował zaprzeczyć.

- Moja – powiedziała stanowczo. – Moja i tylko moja. Jestem opiekunem domu. Powinnam coś zauważyć.

- Nie wszystko da się zauważyć – odpowiedział Severus.

- Gdyby to ktoś z zewnątrz – powiedziała bardzo, bardzo cicho Minerwa – to mogłabym sobie to wybaczyć. Ale to gryfon zabił gryfona; mój gryfon zabił mojego gryfona. Takiej ilości nienawiści nie da się przeoczyć.

- To mogło być zabójstwo w afekcie – dyrektor objął Minerwę i pogłaskał ją po ramieniu.

- Nie było w afekcie – odpowiedziała MacTransmutacja – rozmawiałam z Poppy. Uśpiono go _Dormi Lenti_. Najpierw _avada_, chwilę później _decapite_, a potem zabezpieczone zaklęciem anty-krwawiącym.

- Musiał go zabić w innym miejscu i przetransportować – włączył się Severus. – W pokoju wspólnym nie ma śladów krwi a przy _decapite_ nie da się uniknąć krwawienia.

- Tego nie robi się w afekcie – zakończyła swoją myśl Minerwa i oparła głowę na ramieniu Dumbledore'a.

Severus usiadł na wolnym krześle. Biedna, biedna Żelazna Dziewica Hogwartu. W tym momencie, oparta o dyrektora i patrząca przed siebie niewidzącymi, smutnymi oczami, na pewno nie była żelazna. Snape'owi wydała się krucha jak zasuszone płatki żonkili, jeden z głównych składników antidotum na _veritaserum_.

* * *

Gryfoni jak jeden mąż siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym. Byli też wszyscy jednakowo osowiali. W zaistniałej sytuacji nawet Fred i George nie mieli nastroju do żartów – w gryfońskiej wieży morderca, na żyrandolu trup Zabble'a, w skrzydle szpitalnym poobijany przez nieznanych sprawców Worthby i Grant po próbie samobójczej, a ślizgoni i Snape ukryci w komnacie niezaznaczonej na żadnej magicznej mapie. Do kitu.

- Może w coś zagramy? – zaproponował Seamus.

Odpowiedziało mu potępiające spojrzenie Hermiony.

- No co? – Seamus poczuł się urażony i dał temu wyraz zakrywając głowę kocem.

- Ja bym może i w coś zagrał – odezwał się niepewnie Ron.

- W butelkę! – zaproponowała Lavender.

Gryfoni popatrzyli na nią z niesmakiem.

- No co? – oburzyła się identycznie jak Seamus. – Chcecie tak tu pokutować? Od siedzenia z nosem na kwintę nie pomożecie ani Honoriuszowi, ani nikomu innemu. Dawajcie butelkę!

Po tak energicznym wystąpieniu panny Brown musieli się zgodzić.

- Kręć, Lavender.

Butelka zawirowała.

- Harry! – Lavender aż klasnęła w ręce, gdy szyjka butelki wskazała Pottera. – Prawda czy zadanie?

Harry niepewnie spojrzał na pannę Brown, która wymieniła z Padmą porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.

- Prawda – odpowiedział.

- Och, Harry – zapiszczała Lavender – mam do ciebie setki pytań…

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Oto pokłosie działalności Rity Skeeter.

- Ale mogę tylko jedno… - mówiła dalej Lavender – więc zadam to, które nurtuje mnie najbardziej...

Hermiona parsknęła. Niechże daruje sobie ten wstęp i zada wreszcie pytanie! Jakby na jej życzenie Lavender zamilkła, wzięła oddech i padł strzał.

- Czy to prawda, że w tajemnicy spotykasz się z Malfoy'em?

Zapadła cisza. Głęboka, długa cisza. Zebrani wpatrywali się w Harry'ego, oczekując odpowiedzi. Pogłoski o potajemnym związku Księcia Slytherinu i Złotego Chłopca pojawiły się pierwszy raz około pół roku wcześniej i od tego czasu krążyły po Hogwarcie. Wielu uczniów zauważyło, że nastąpiło między nimi zawieszenie broni. Skończyły się bójki, awantury, obrzucanie zaklęciami. Z tego co było wiadomo gryfonom, ślizgoni uważali to za głupie plotki (tak twierdziła między innymi Ginny), jednak ze Slytherinem nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Jak dotychczas nikt nie zapytał wprost ani Harry'ego (nikt nie chce wyjść na idiotę czytającego „Czarownicę"), ani tym bardziej Dracona (wszyscy chcą żyć).

Gdy napięcie sięgnęło zenitu, ciszę przerwał śmiech.

Harry turlał się po szkarłatnym dywanie, cały czerwony, ledwo łapiąc oddech.

- O, Merlinie – wyjąkał – to o to chodziło?

Odpowiedziały mu pytające spojrzenia kolegów.

- No, to że Lavender i Padma od tygodnia gadają mi o Draconie Malfoy'u – wyjaśnił, podnosząc się z podłogi. – Sondowały mnie – dodał, po czym znów wybuchnął śmiechem.

Zawtórowała mu reszta gryfonów, zdając sobie sprawę, jak idiotyczny był sam pomysł łączenia Harry'ego z Malfoyem i jak oni sami głupio zachowali się, wierząc w to.

- Nie, to nie o niego chodzi! – naburmuszyła się Lavender.

- Nie? – zdziwiła się Hermiona. – To o kogo?

- No jak to o kogo – oburzyła się Padma, przychodząc na odsiecz przyjaciółce. – O Lucjusza Malfoy'a!

Tym razem cisza była dużo krótsza, a po niej nastąpił kolektywny rechot całego Gryffindoru. Harry i Lucjusz Malfoy!? Za dużo „Czarownicy", drogie panny!

Lavender, mocno zirytowana reakcją kolegów, bez uśmiechu podała butelkę Harry'emu.

- Ekhm, nim zakręcę – rzekł, tłumiąc śmiech. – Żeby nie było nieporozumień: nie spotykam się z żadnym Malfoy'em.

Odpowiedziały mu chichoty zgromadzonych i mordercze spojrzenia Lavender i Padmy.

Harry zakręcił butelką. Wskazała na Henriettę D'Orphin, szóstoroczną.

- Prawda czy zadanie?

- Zadanie – zaryzykowała Henrietta, rozglądając się po pokoju wspólnym. Coś, co jej zadadzą, musi zrobić tu, bo nie wolno im wychodzić.

- Pocałuj Neville'a! – rozkazał Harry.

Henrietta rzuciła mordercze spojrzenie w kierunku Ginny, która tajemnymi znakami wskazywała Harry'emu, jakie zadanie ma wymyślić.

Neville od dawna podkochiwał się w szarookiej, dystyngowanej Henrietcie, która prędzej umówiłaby się ze sklątką tylnowybuchową, niż z nim.

Teraz, opanowując grymas złości, nachyliła się nad ciamajdowatym Longbottomem. Gdy ich usta się spotkały, Neville zrobił coś, co sparaliżowało opanowaną zazwyczaj Henriettę. Objął ją i nagłym szarpnięciem przyciągnął do siebie. Wszystkim opadły szczęki. Gdy Neville się wreszcie od niej odkleił (po naprawdę dłuuugiej chwili), Henrietta usłyszała kilka przeciągłych gwizdów i brawa. Była kompletnie oszołomiona. Kto by pomyślał, że Longbottom ośmieli się tak agresywnie z nią obejść! Bez pytania ją złapał i przykleił się do niej, kto by wyobraził sobie coś takiego! I kto by pomyślał, że ten ciamajdowaty Longbottom tak… świetnie całuje!? Nie wiedziała jeszcze, co zrobi z tym odkryciem, ale postanowiła nie zamieniać go w chomika następnym razem, gdy będzie chciał zaprosić ją do Hogsmeade.


	8. Chapter 8

Zbliżała się północ. Severus szybkim krokiem zmierzał do swoich lochów, żeby stamtąd dostać się do Komnat Salazara. Zasiedział się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wyrzucał sobie teraz, że zostawił swoich podopiecznych na tak długo bez opieki. Była już noc, a Zabble'a zabito przecież dość wcześnie, niedługo po dwudziestej drugiej. Nie wiadomo, czy ten wariat z Gryffindoru nie zaczaja się na kogoś z jego domu… Yung! Postrach Hogwartu zaczął biec. Jeśli ktoś załatwił Zabble'a i próbował Worthby'ego, to następny będzie Yung. Severusowi zakręciło się lekko w głowie, ostatniej nocy spał tylko trzy godziny.

W korytarzu prowadzącym prosto do jego komnaty było zupełnie ciemno. Gdy dochodził już do drzwi, poczuł kogoś obok siebie. Chwycił różdżkę i wycelował nią bezbłędnie.

- Tylko spróbuj się poruszyć – wysyczał, najbardziej lodowato jak potrafił, przyciskając różdżkę do ciała w ciemności.

- Severus – usłyszał znajomy głos. – To ja.

- Sinistra? – zdziwił się, ale wiedziony ostrożnością, nie odjął różdżki od jej ciała. – Co ty tu robisz?

- Czekałam na ciebie, ale nie usłyszałam jak nadchodzisz – odpowiedziała. – A teraz, proszę, wyjmij swoją różdżkę z mojego brzucha.

Snape szybkim ruchem oderwał różdżkę i zapalił _Lumos_. Jego oczom ukazała się Aurora Sinistra, patrząca na niego znad szkieł okularów. Wydała mu się trochę przestraszona, ale z uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej ustach, wywnioskował, że powróciła już do równowagi.

- Po co tu przyszłaś? – zapytał, odwracając się i otwierając drzwi do swoich lochów. – Chciałaś oberwać _drętwotą_? – dorzucił nieco zirytowanym głosem.

- Daruj sobie te groźby, panie zły i mroczny – odpowiedziała, wchodząc za nim – Czekałam na ciebie.

- Po co?

- A jak myślisz?

Severus bardzo nie lubił takich jej stwierdzeń. Wygłaszała je czasami, dziwnym tonem i jakby czegoś oczekując. Tygodniami zwyczajnie ze sobą rozmawiali, spędzali razem nawet niektóre weekendowe wieczory, zakrapiane dobrym alkoholem. I nagle Aurora rzucała jedno, dwa zdania, właśnie takie, w których Severus nie mógł znaleźć sensu.

- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – postanowił zignorować jej spojrzenie, natarczywe i skupione wyłącznie na nim. Jak on nie znosił tych spojrzeń!

- Moja krukonka coś widziała – stwierdziła, siadając na fotelu i nonszalancko zarzucając nogi na podnóżek.

Powiedziała to zwyczajnym, trochę kpiącym tonem i znów spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów. Tym razem patrzyła „normalnie". Severusowi zrobiło się od razu lżej.

- Co? – zapytał krótko.

- Widziała Worthby'ego idącego korytarzem od strony wieży Gryffindoru.

- Kiedy? – Severus szybko przerzucił kilka pergaminów, a gdy znalazł właściwy, wyciągnął z kałamarza pióro.

- Krótko przed jedenastą wieczorem.

- Gdzie konkretnie?

- Przy skręcie do zejścia do Wielkiej Sali.

Severus notował, nie podnosząc oczu. Sinistra zaś uśmiechała się pod nosem, patrząc na jego śledczy zapał.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Według mojej krukonki, wyglądał jakby wrócił z dworu – uzupełniła. – Miał na sobie grubą pelerynę.

- Coś jeszcze? – zapytał ponownie.

Sinistra z niemałą przyjemnością przyglądała się idealnie czarnemu koledze pochylonemu nad pergaminem. Taki jest charakterystyczny, inteligentny i, ach, idealnie czarny. I oporny, strasznie oporny.

- To wszystko.

Snape zwinął pergamin.

- Dziękuję za informacje – powiedział, spoglądając na nią.

- Proszę bardzo – odpowiedziała.

Snape wiedział, że powinien iść już do Komnat Salazara; Sinistra też to wiedziała, ale mimo to beztrosko wyciągała się na mocno już wyświechtanym fotelu.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Severus oczekiwał, że koleżanka, czując powagę sytuacji, sama podniesie się do wyjścia. Nie chciał jej wypraszać, ale nie mógł tracić czasu na czekanie. Rzucił znaczące spojrzenie na zegar, potem na nią. Tymczasem Sinistra przekrzywiła lekko głowę i odpowiedziała mu spojrzeniem wyczekującym. Cholernie, wyraźnie i ewidentnie oczekującym czegoś.

- Sinistra – rzekł Mistrz Eliksirów – muszę iść.

Nauczycielka astronomii powoli zdjęła nogi z podnóżka i wstała. Przeciągnęła się.

- Już się ulatniam – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. – Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem nie przywitasz mnie wbijaniem różdżki w brzuch.

- To zależy, czy sobie zasłużysz – odpowiedział, też z uśmiechem.

Aurora pomachała mu na pożegnanie i wyszła.

Gdy znalazła się już na korytarzu, kilka kroków od drzwi Mistrza Eliksirów, tupnęła, zaklęła ze złością i, przyświecając sobie _Lumos,_ ruszyła do wyjścia z lochów.


	9. Chapter 9

Po śniadaniu w gabinecie dyrektora zgromadziło się całe grono pedagogiczne. W czynności śledcze zaangażowani byli nie tylko Dumbledore, MacGonagall i Snape; każdy z pracowników otrzymał konkretne zadania do wykonania na jego „odcinku frontu", jak to określał dyrektor.

- Zacznijmy od tego, co już mamy – otworzył zebranie dyrektor. – Honoriusz Zabble, Gryffindor, siódmy rok; odurzony _Dormi Lenti_, zabity _Avada Kedavra_, zmasakrowany _decapite_. Teraz po kolei, moi drodzy. Minerwo?

- Wczoraj po południu wysłałam sowę do Zabble'ów – rozpoczęła relację MacTransmutacja. – Dziś rano wróciła i przyniosła odpowiedź. – profesorka rozwinęła mały pergamin. - _Wielce szanowna Pani Dyrektor! Jesteśmy wszyscy głęboko wstrząśnięci tragedią jaka spotkała panicza Honoriusza. Bardzo go kochaliśmy; od małego był dobrym i mądrym chłopcem. Niestety nie możemy powiadomić o tym nieszczęściu jego rodziców. Państwo Lucylla i Wolfgang Zabble są aktualnie w Meksyku i wrócić mają dopiero za dwa miesiące. Nie znamy ich konkretnego miejsca pobytu, więc nie możemy wysłać sowy. Natomiast wysłaliśmy wiadomość do brata panicza Honoriusza, panicza Amadeusza. Wszyscy opłakujemy kochanego panicza Honoriusza i mamy nadzieję że odnajdzie Pani sprawcę tego okropnego morderstwa. Z poważaniem, ochmistrzyni Iskra, skrzatka._

- Skrzatka? - zdziwił się Severus. – Pierwszy raz widzę list napisany przez skrzata tak poprawnym językiem.

- Lucylla i Wolfgang często wyjeżdżają na wykopaliska - odezwała się nauczycielka numerologii Septima Vector, pochlipując. – Nauczyli część skrzatów pisać i czytać, żeby w tym czasie odpowiadały na listy. O, Roweno! – załkała. – Biedna Lucylla! Biedny Wolfgang! Oboje mieli nadzieję że Honoriusz też zostanie archeologiem.

- A gdzie jest teraz jego brat? - zainteresował się dyrektor.

- Uczy runów starożytnych w Drumstrangu – odpowiedziała Vector. – Skończył Hogwart pięć lat temu.

- Pamiętam go – stwierdził Snape. - Wyrzuciłem go raz z lekcji, bo pod ławką odrabiał runy.

- Cała ich rodzina zajmuje się archeologią i pokrewnymi dziedzinami – powiedziała profesorka numerologii, ocierając czerwone oczy. – Mój kochany chrześniak też myślał o runach. Biedactwo, biedactwo!

- Może pójdziesz do siebie, Septimo? – zaproponował łagodnie Dumbledore.

- Nie, nie – pokręciła głową. – Zostanę.

- Dobrze – dyrektor uśmiechnął się do podwładnej współczująco. - Auroro?

- Moja uczennica widziała Zabble'a przed jedenastą wieczorem przy zejściu do Wielkiej Sali – stwierdziła Sinistra. – Mówiłam o tym wczoraj Severusowi.

Snape pokiwał głową.

- Był w płaszczu i wyglądał, jakby wracał z dworu. Twarzy dokładnie nie widziała, bo Zabble był w półcieniu.

- Dobrze. Severusie?

- Ja nic nowego nie mam – przyznał z miejsca Mistrz Eliksirów. – Grant ciągle w śpiączce. Na razie nigdzie w zamku nie znalazłem krwi. Są za to ślady błota na parapecie w dormitorium Grant, poza tym czysto, co mnie zastanawia.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał chórek współpracowników.

- Wchodzili przez okno – wyjaśnił Snape. – Więc możliwe jest, że i tym razem też. Jeśli mieli brudne buty, powinni zabrudzić też dywany. Ktoś je wyczyścił, ale nie pomyślał o parapetach.

- Ustaliłeś skąd Jasmine miała wywar żywej śmierci i antidotum na veritaserum?

- Nie – odpowiedział Severus. – U mnie nic nie zginęło, więc albo je kupiła, albo uwarzyła sama. Stawiam na to drugie.

- Antidotum na veritaserum jest bardzo skomplikowane – wyraziła swoje wątpliwości Pomona Sprout. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby siódmoroczna dała sobie z nim radę.

- Miała u mnie „powyżej oczekiwań" – stwierdził Snape.

To zamknęło usta wątpiącym, gdyż dla gryfona „powyżej oczekiwań" u Snape'a równało się „wybitnemu" z dużym plusem.

- Szukam jej narzędzi i składziku – kontynuował Severus. – Musiała mieć takie miejsce, bo nie da się sporządzić tych eliksirów w ciągu jednej nocy w łazience Jęczącej Marty.

- Szukaj, Severusie – zgodził się dyrektor. – Hagridzie?

- Jeden centaur widział wile przy ognisku, a z nimi chłopaków – odpowiedział gajowy. – Nie poznał, czy to nasi, ale mówił, że bawili się niewąsko, cholibka.

- Ilu ich zauważył?

- Ze trzech, nie był pewien, bo ciemno było i wszyscy tam tańczyli.

- Ślady? – wtrącił Severus. – Znalazłeś jakieś ślady?

- Ni – odparł zafrasowany Hagrid. – Szukamy z Puszkiem głowy bidaka, aleśmy jeszcze nic nie znaleźli.

- Dobrze. Pomono?

- Liście, które znalazłam na ubraniu Worthby'ego to białużka – powiedziała Sprout. – Rośnie dookoła całego zamku.

- Przeszukałem te krzaki wszystkie – Hagrid ciężką łapą walnął się w pierś. – Niczegom tam nie znalazł.

- Na szacie Zabble'a nic dużego nie było – kontynuowała profesor zielarstwa. – Tylko ślady soku z owoców _flavus proximus_.

- Z czego? – zapytał nieco obcesowo Hagrid.

- Z tak zwanego „smoczego krzaczka" – wyjaśniła cierpliwie Sprout.

- Smoczy krzaczek!? – tubalnie zawołał gajowy. – To ja wiem, gdzie rośnie to zielsko! Panie dyrektorze, myśmy z Puszkiem tam jeszcze nie byli – Hagrid hałaśliwie wstał od stołu. – Ja pójdę, może tam i co znajdziemy.

- Dobrze, Hagridzie – przyzwolił dyrektor. – Do zobaczenia na obiedzie.

Gdy gajowy wyszedł, powrócono do dyskusji.

- Macie coś jeszcze, moi drodzy? – zapytał Dumbledore.

Zebrani pokręcili głowami.

- Proponuję więc powrócić do swoich obowiązków – stwierdził dyrektor, wstając. – Następnie spotkanie dziś, przed kolacją.

Podwładni pokiwali głowami i jedno po drugim opuścili gabinet.

* * *

Ślizgoni przyjęli Johna Yunga do swego grona do tego stopnia, że na śniadaniu usadzili go przy swoim stole. Na pytanie Oliviera Woods'a, dlaczego nie pozwolą gryfonowi zjeść wśród swoich i „odpocząć od waszej ślizgońskiej, mrocznej atmosferki", Zabini odpowiedział krótko: „program ochrony świadków". Jako że John nie wyrywał się i nie wzywał pomocy, gdy usadzano go między Malfoy'em a Nottem, gryfoni postanowili się nie wtrącać.

Śniadanie przebiegło w dość spokojnej atmosferze, nie licząc awantury przy stole Huffelpuffu. Gdy opiekunowie zaczęli spędzać swoje owieczki do wież, od gryfonów oderwał się Potter i cichaczem podbiegł do Malfoya.

- Malfoy, czekaj – Harry dopadł go, gdy arystokrata szedł sam.

- Czego chcesz, Potter? – zapytał niegrzecznie, ale bez wrogości.

- Słyszałeś tę plotkę, że jesteśmy parą? – Harry pokazał w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby.

- Daj spokój, Potter, ze sto razy.

- Jest nowa.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami,

- Pobraliśmy się?

- Lepiej.

- Mamy dziecko?

- Jeszcze lepiej.

- Jesteśmy obaj synami Snape'a?

Harry przystanął.

- Tego nie słyszałem.

- Najnowszy numer „Czarownicy" – tym razem to Dracon ukazał idealne malfoy'owskie uzębienie. – Zaraz po artykule o moich zaręczynach.

- Z Daphne Greengrass?

- Nie, z małą Weasley.

- Czytałem – stwierdził Harry.

- No to co to za nowa plota na nasz temat, Potter? – zbliżali się do rozwidlenia korytarza i musieli się rozdzielić.

- Jestem w sekretnym związku z twoim ojcem – wypalił Harry.

- Z… moim… ojcem!? – Dracona lekko przytkało. – O, Salazarze! Mam nadzieję, że to się nie rozejdzie tak, jak tamto o jego związku z Granger, bo część mojej rodziny ciężko znosi takie rewelacje.

- Czyli twoja matka? – zaśmiał się Harry.

- Matka wie, jaki poziom prezentuje Rita Skeeter – odpowiedział Dracon. – Jednak co starsze ciotki we wszystkie takie idiotyzmy wierzą.

- Ja też mam nadzieję, że się nie rozejdzie – przyznał Harry. – Pani Weasley uwierzyła, że na czwartym roku kochałem się w Hermionie i ciągle wątpi w moje intencje wobec Ginny.

- Powinna wątpić nie przez Granger, ale przez Chang – Dracon uśmiechnął się wybitnie złośliwie, odprowadzając wzrokiem smukłą krukonkę, skręcającą wraz z kolegami do swojej wieży.

- Nie da się z tobą gadać, Malfoy – stwierdził Harry.

- Da się, tylko trzeba umieć – odparował Dracon.

Rzucili krótkie słowa pożegnania i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę.


	10. Chapter 10

Hagrid przedzierał się przez krzaki. Od dwóch godzin szedł z Puszkiem przez las, a do kolonii „smoczego krzaczka" jeszcze kawał drogi. Wiedział doskonale, dokąd idzie, ale zastanawiało go, jak to możliwe, że chłopaki z siódmego roku dali radę się tam dostać. Spokojnie trzy godziny pieszo i to jeszcze przez gęste zarośla. Puszek skomlał basem, unikając długich na dziesięć centymetrów kolców „wrzecioniarka czarownika", który ścielił im się pod nogami.

Wreszcie, po prawie trzech godzinach, Hagrid stanął na dużej polanie. Okolona była kępkami „smoczego krzaczka". Od wschodu zza drzew wyzierało jezioro.

- Szukaj, Puszek! – nakazał Hagrid, podtykając zwierzakowi pod nos kawałek szaty Zabble'a.

Puszek rzucił się do obwąchiwania polany, a gajowy poszedł na brzeg jeziora. Po drugiej stronie, na wzgórzu, stał Hogwart. Hagrid zamyślił się. Od zamku do polany, na przestrzał, jest dość blisko, niecałe trzy kilometry; ale jak przejść przez jezioro? Jedyny sposób to przepłynięcie dużym statkiem, a takiego trzech gryfonów mieć nie mogło; łódką się nie da bo kałamarnica i inne żyjące w jeziorze stwory bardzo łódek nie lubią.

Hagrid poszedł wzdłuż brzegu, do miejsca, w którym jezioro zwężało się i przechodziło w rzekę, łączącą sieć szkockich jezior. Szuwary, szuwary, szuwary, i nic więcej. Nagle, coś przykuło uwagę gajowego. W jednym miejscu rzeka mocno się zwężała; nad samiuśkim brzegiem stało natomiast wielkie drzewo. Hagrid, latami wędrujący po tym lesie wiedział, że tak ogromny dąb szarzasty (bo był to dąb, magiczna odmiana, która nosiła swoją łacińską nazwę, jednak Hagrid nie znał się na tym i nazywał go po ludowemu: dąb szarzasty) nie wyrósłby tak blisko jeziora; coroczne wylewy rzeki zmyłyby go jeszcze jako sadzonkę. Wiedział też, że dęby nie lubią zbytniej wilgoci. Jeśli ten tu przetrwał, to za pomocą magii. Podszedł bliżej i dokładnie obejrzał drzewo. Po chwili był pewien: nie wyrosło naturalnie. Ktoś zasadził je niedawno i „powiększył" zaklęciem; świadczył o tym niespotykanie regularny przyrost gałęzi i gładkość kolejnych warstw kory. Hagrid zajrzał do dużej dziupli, mniej więcej na wysokości jego oczu. Nie poczuł zapachu żadnego zwierzęcia, co również go zastanowiło. Włożył do dziupli rękę i wyczuł wajchę. Pociągnął.

Coś zgrzytnęło i prawie pod nogami gajowego otworzyło się przejście.

- A to cholernice – powiedział do siebie, z nutą podziwu dla wili.

Z trudem wcisnął się do tunelu. Poczuł zapach mułu i ryb. Dalej iść nie mógł, bo przejście było za wąskie. Jednak mimo to był pewien, że znalazł drogę, którą przechodziły wile i ich goście.

Szybko wrócił na polanę i zagwizdał na Puszka. Zastanowiło go, kto wykopał tunel dla wili. Słyszał nie raz i nie dwa o umiejętnościach leśnych duchów w kwestii błyskawicznego „hodowania" drzew. Jednak to musiały zrobić duchy wodne; musiały działać szybko, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, a zabezpieczenie takiego przejścia pod dnem to też nie byle co. Hagrid postanowił zrobić terenowy wywiad wśród mieszkańców lasu.

- Puszek! Gdzieżeś polazł, utrapiony? – zawołał donośnie, aż spłoszyły się wrony siedzące na drzewach nad jego głową.

Zza krzaków wybiegł jego pupil. Coś okrągłego zwisało z jego pyska i miarowo huśtało się w rytm truchtu zwierzaka.

- O, cholibka!

Puszek położył swoje znalezisko u stóp pana. Radośnie zamerdał ogonem, oczekując pochwały.

* * *

Dyrekcja zdecydowała wreszcie o zdjęciu blokady pocztowej, więc sowiarnia przeżyła prawdziwy szturm. Wieść o wydarzeniach sprzed dwóch dni już dotarła do opinii publicznej. Rodzice masowo wysyłali sowy, chcąc sprawdzić, czy nic nie stało się ich dzieciom.

- Poczta! – Snape wniósł do Komnat Salazara worek listów.

Długo trwało rozdzielanie grubszych i cieńszych kopert. Co bardziej nerwowi rodzice zasypali swoje pociechy listami tak, że niejeden pierwszoroczny odchodził od opiekuna z plikiem papierów.

Draco otworzył białą, opalizującą kopertę w gronie znajomych. Pansy przewracała oczami nad każdym zdaniem swojej matki, która, powodowana niepokojem, zdwoiła swoje zwykłe czułości i dopytywała się, „czy kochanieńka moja pysiaczko na pewno jesteś cała i zdrowa?". Blaise zabrał się za odpisywanie matce, wiedząc, że jeśli przekona się, że całe niebezpieczeństwo grozi tylko gryfonom, na pewno się uspokoi.

- Jak twoi reagują? – zapytała Dracona Daphne. – Ja dostałam polecenie pilnowania małej – westchnęła i kiwnęła głową w kierunku czytającej kolejny list Astorii.

- Proponują, że mnie stąd zabiorą, jeśli chcę – odpowiedział Malfoy.

- Zabiorą cię stąd? – Crabbe i Goyle przerwali kłótnię o pióro i wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy. – Przecież Dumbel nikogo nie wypuszcza!

- Mam ojca w ministerstwie – odparł spokojnie Draco. – Zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego nie przysłali komisji do zbadania „mordu w Gryfindorze".

- Bo nie mogą – odpowiedział mu John, dotychczas milczący. – Dyrekcja sama prowadzi śledztwa w takich wypadkach.

- Dlaczego? – kilka par oczu z ciekawością wpatrywało się w Johna.

- Jeśli coś stanie się uczniowi na terenie szkoły, to, według prawa czarodziejów, dyrekcja sama prowadzi dochodzenie. Dlatego każda szkolna pielęgniarka i nauczyciel eliksirów przechodzą szkolenia z medycyny sądowej. Wzięło się to stąd, że od początku istnienia szkół dla czarodziejów zdarzały się nieszczęścia związane z lekcjami. No, wiecie: złamania przy quiddichu, pogryzienia przez magiczne stworzenia, zatrucia. Śledczy z ministerstwa musieliby siedzieć w szkole cały czas.

- Ale oni nie żyją – zapiszczała kruczoczarna pierwszoroczna.

- Przypadki śmiertelne szkoła też bada sama – odpowiedział John. – Kiedyś było ich dużo więcej, a pracowników ministerstwa dużo mniej niż dziś.

- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? – zapytał Draco, który rzadko spotykał kogoś lepiej znającego się na zwyczajach czarodziejów niż on.

- Też mam ojca w ministerstwie – odparł z półuśmiechem John. – Departament jurystyki.

- Chcesz zostać prawnikiem? – zapytała Daphne, przysuwając się bliżej.

- Nie – gryfon pokręcił głową. – Aurorem.

Jego odpowiedź spowodowała chwilową konsternację. Ciszę przerwał Blaise.

- Wiesz, co, Yung – rzekł, wyciągając się na szmaragdowym kocu, tuż obok Pansy. – To jest niezła fucha. Też myślałem o karierze aurora; ale – dodał, widząc zdziwienie na twarzach kolegów – musiałbym wyłapać na początek połowę swojej rodziny.

Jego słowa wywołały wesołość, niezrozumiałą dla Johna. Gdy ślizgoni znów zajęli się tematem listów z domu, zapytał Draco:

- O co chodzi z rodziną Zabiniego?

- Nie słyszałeś? – zdziwił się Malfoy. – Jego matka jest pół-wampirem.

Oczy Johna zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki.

- To nie wszystko – ciągnął Draco. – Jedna jego ciotka poślubiła wilkołaka, a druga ciotka ma dziecko z dementorem.

- Z dementorem!? – John skołowaciał.

- Dementorzy też mogą, jeśli o to pytasz – Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Wkręcasz mnie, Malfoy.

- Na głowę mojego pradziadka Juliusza, którego zagryzły wile – zaklął się Draco. – Nie wkręcam.

- Wile!? – John zbaraniał. Malfoy coraz bardziej go zaskakiwał.

- Pradziadek Juliusz miał… no… różne upodobania, które nie do końca można wyjaśnić – Draco uśmiechnął się bardzo szelmowskim uśmiechem, więc gryfon zdecydował się nie dopytywać.

- Wracając do Zabiniego…

- No, Zabini – Draco wskazał wiszący pod sufitem portret. – To jego dziadek, Gilli Zabini, pół-tryton.

- Merlinie – Johnowi opadła szczęka. – Tryton!?

- Pół – sprecyzował Draco. – Nie miał ogona.

John postanowił od dziś nie wierzyć w plotki, jakie krążą o ślizgonach. Prawda jest dużo gorsza.

- Reasumując, stwierdzam że – Draco uśmiechnął się pełnym uśmiechem – gdyby został aurorem, Zabini musiałby zamknąć swoją matkę, dwie ciotki, kilku wujów, nie mówiąc już o dalszym kuzynostwie.

John jeszcze raz przyjrzał się portretowi pradziadka Zabiniego. Po bokach szyi, w miejscach, gdzie pradziadek Yunga na portrecie nad kominkiem rodziców miał gęste bokobrody, Gilliemu Zabiniemu rytmicznie falowały sinozielone skrzela.


	11. Chapter 11

Snape i Sprout metodycznie oglądali głowę Honoriusza Zabble'a, wygłaszając fachowe komentarze w stylu: „widzisz te otarcia?", „to musi być efekt zaklęcia…" lub „posuń się!". Notatniki obojga profesorów błyskawicznie się zapełniały.

- _Decapite_ jak nic – przyznała Pomona. – I na pewno w kolonii smoczego krzaczka.

- Kto by pomyślał – pokręcił głową Mistrz Eliksirów. – Takie sprytne przejście pod jeziorem. Naprawdę, wstyd mi, że to gryfoni je odnaleźli.

- Mógłbyś czasami zapomnieć o tej idiotycznej rywalizacji – stwierdziła oskarżycielskim tonem profesor zielarstwa, sięgając po pęsetę.

- W jakim domu byłaś, Pomono? – zapytał Snape.

- W Hufflepuffie.

- No właśnie.

Severus pochylił się nad martwą głową, zignorowawszy pełne oburzenia spojrzenie koleżanki.

- Bo wam w Slytherinie i Gryffindorze się wydaje, że jesteście najważniejsi – Pomona zaczęła mieszać eliksir rozpuszczający ludzkie tkanki.

- Bo tak jest – odparł Snape.

- Nie jest! Gdyby nie Ravenclaw i my, czarodzieje nie przetrwaliby do dzisiejszych czasów.

- A dlaczego? – zdziwił się opiekun Slytherinu, który mógł bez problemu wyobrazić sobie świat bez kujonów i ciamajd.

- Wy prowadzicie swoje głupie wojenki – rzekła z przekonaniem Sprout – a my zajmujemy się medycyną i rozwojem magii.

- A my tworzymy magię – Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się do koleżanki. – Po co komu nowe zaklęcie, jeśli nie można nim miotnąć w jakiegoś wkurzającego gryfonika?

- Jesteś niereformowalny, Snape – orzekła Pomona, ignorując jego czarujący uśmiech. – Dziwię się, że Dumbledore pozwolił ci być opiekunem domu. Tworzysz tylko nowe pokłady niechęci między Slytherinem a Gryffindorem.

- Te pokłady są tak wielkie same z siebie, że nie rozpuściłby ich nawet twój eliksir _molti corpi _nawiasem mówiąc niedokładnie zmieszany – odparł Severus, wydłubując coś z rany na potylicy.

W milczeniu pochylili się nad głową gryfona. Była w dużo gorszym stanie niż ciało, ale i tak bez problemu dało się rozpoznać rysy. Ostatnia mina Honoriusza Zabble'a nie była naznaczona strachem; raczej błogością.

- W momencie śmierci był kompletnie pijany – stwierdziła Sprout. – Oprócz _dormi lenti _musiał wypić mnóstwo alkoholu.

- Zielona wila, cholernie mocne – powiedział Snape. – Pomieszana z grzybami halucynogennymi daje niesamowity odlot.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytała profesor zielarstwa z tak złośliwym uśmieszkiem, że prawie nie wyglądała na puchonkę.

- Och, wiesz dawne dzieje – Severus teatralnie machną ręką. – Próbowało się tego i owego: alkohole, zioła, mugolskie narkotyki… Normalka w Slytherinie.

- Nie wątpię – Pomona chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale zamilkła w pół zdania. – Patrz! Snape, widzisz to?

Mistrz Eliksirów sięgnął po różdżkę i oświetlił _lumosem_ skrawki skóry dookoła miejsca oderwania głowy.

- Widzisz to?

- Co?

- No, patrz.

Z różdżki Pomony wystrzeliło zielone, bardzo ostre światło.

- Teraz widzisz? Kumulacja zaklęć.

Skóra fosforyzowała na biało.

- Cholera – Snape aż się wyprostował. – Dwa bardzo mocne zaklęcia, jedno po drugim…

- Nie – zaprzeczyła Pomona. – Jednocześnie.

- Ale tak się nie da!

- Da.

Sprout postawiła na stoliku doniczkę. Rzuciła jedno zaklęcie. Doniczka zaczęła się kręcić.

- Widzisz? Zaklęcie kinetyczne. A teraz patrz.

Rzuciła drugie; doniczka zmieniła kolor. Profesor zielarstwa oświetliła ją na zielono. Cała doniczka mieniła się bielą.

- Jeśli obiekt jest pod działaniem jednego zaklęcia, to drugie z tej samej różdżki zakrzywia jego obieg energii, która podnosi łączność magiczną…

Odpowiedzią na ten wywód była podniesiona brew Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Czyli po prostu energia magiczna się kumuluje – stwierdziła Sprout.

Snape potarł brodę w geście zamyślenia.

- Zaklęcie długotrwające plus drugie bardzo mocne…

- Z długotrwających najpowszechniejsze są kinetyczne – dodała profesor zielarstwa. – _Moviti, Spirali, Leviti_…

- Czekaj, czekaj – Snape dopadł do swojego notatnika i zaczął przerzucać papirusy. – Weź różdżkę i rzuć _Leviti_ na doniczkę.

- Proszę cię bardzo.

Doniczka pofrunęła pod sufit.

- I co?

- I rzuć _destriorare._

Doniczka pękła z trzaskiem. Pomona spojrzała na kolegę pytającym wzrokiem. Severus przyglądał się skorupkom jak zahipnotyzowany.

- _Leviti_ to jedyne zaklęcie kinetyczne, które wymaga ciągłej uwagi – wyjaśnił po długiej chwili kontemplacji. – Rozumiesz?

- Nie – przyznała Pomona bez cienia zażenowania.

- Krukonka widziała Worthby'ego jak szedł przez korytarze z różdżką w gotowości. Trzymał _Leviti_! – wykrzyknął tak, jak musiał krzyknąć Wielki Salazar Założyciel, gdy wynalazł eliksir na kaca.

- Idziemy! – Pomona złapała kolegę za rękaw i pociągnęła go w stronę drzwi.


	12. Chapter 12

W Komnatach Salazara panowała nuda. Wszechobecna, dramatyczna, zupełnie nieślizgońska – nuda. Pierwszoklasistom znudziło się rzucanie zaklęć na kolegów, średnie roczniki przeczytały wszystkie księgi, a najstarsi wypili wszystko, co Nott załatwił z kuchni. Było tak nudno, że nawet Blaise, niezwykły miks nadpobudliwości, ekshibicjonizmu i ADHD, leżał spokojnie na dywanie i nawet zdawał się drzemać.

- Co robimy? – zapytała Daphne, kończąc zaplatanie warkoczyków młodszej siostrze.

- Nic – odpowiedział jej John.

Leżał na wznak i liczył punkty, z których składał się świetlisty napis „SALAZAR SLYTHERIN".

- Mam genialny pomysł – rzuciła Pansy. – Zagrajmy w butelkę.

Ta propozycja wywołała przeciągłe westchnienia i szmer dezaprobaty.

- Kochanie – Zabini otworzył jedno oko. – Nie jesteśmy na gryfońskiej zielonej szkole. Mogę z tobą zagrać w rozbieranego pokera, ale nie w butelkę.

- Poker i poker, poker i poker! – Pansy z irytacją odrzuciła smoliście czarny koc. – Co tak ci się podoba w tym pokerze, Blaise?

- Oszukuję, i przez to ty szybciej jesteś rozebrana.

* * *

Remusa Lupina przepełniały dwie wielkie emocje: poczucie winy i chęć dokopania Sanpe'owi. Na naradzie u dyrektora pojawił się po raz pierwszy. Gdy przeprosił za swoją niedyspozycję (trzy noce w zamknięciu, z eliksirem w misce, długimi kłami i sierścią), usłyszał wybaczające słowa Dumbledore'a. Jednak ledwo odwrócił oczy od dyrektora, zobaczył minę Mistrza Eliksirów, która w bardzo dobitny sposób zdawała się mówić: „fajnie, że jesteś, Lupin, bo już bokiem wychodziło mi zapierniczanie za ciebie".

Remus pochylił się nad czterema różdżkami. Badanie energii magicznej. Tego nie mógł zrobić nikt poza nim, bo tylko aurorzy i wykształceni w dziedzinie obrony przed czarną magią potrafili odczytać zaklęcia z różdżki. Większość z nich to nie były dobre zaklęcia; badanie energii magicznej potrzebne jest głównie w śledztwach. I to takich śledztwach, gdzie ofiara niestety nie może złożyć zeznań.

Remus doskonale wiedział, że już za dużo czasu minęło, by odczytać wszystko. I stąd poczucie winy. Jednak niewybaczalne i inne potężne zaklęcia nadal były widoczne. I tu znajdowała ujście przemożna chęć pokazania Snape'owi, że nie tylko jego ślizgońskie łapki nadają się do badania śladów.

Profesor OPCM rozłożył różdżki na stole, zostawiając co najmniej 30 cm wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi. Na każdą, podpisaną i oznaczoną numerem, rzucał zaklęcia dekodujące. Gdy skończył, przez dłuższy czas nic się nie działo. Nagle pierwsza różdżka zaczęła lekko wibrować. Po niej następna, i następna, aż po chwili wszystkie trzęsły się, jak traktowane prądem elektrycznym. Lupin chwycił różdżkę, rzucił zaklęcie notujące na papirus i pióro. Z pierwszej różdżki zaczęła powoli wydobywać się cienka smużka dymu.

* * *

MacTransmutacja, wspomagana przez prefektów, robiła swoim podopiecznym regularny kipisz. Przechodząc od pokoju do pokoju, metodycznie przetrzepywała łóżka, szafki, kufry. Nic nie ukryło się przed sokolim a bezlitosnym okiem opiekunki Gryffindoru, więc papirus, frunący za siejącą grozę Minerwą, zaczerniał się błyskawicznie.

- Co to ma być? – zapytała, rzucając na łóżko plik „Czarodziejki miłości", sprytnie schowanych pod pokrywą kufra.

Jednak niewystarczająco sprytnie, panno Lavender.

- Gazety, pani profesor – odpowiedziała zapłoniona gryfonka.

- Jest to pismo przeznaczone dla dorosłych kobiet – rzekła MacGonagall. – W dodatku takich, które używają magii dla celów miłosnych – dodała z najwyższą pogardą. – Szlaban.

Taki wyrok słyszał każdy rewidowany. Profesorka transmutacji zrezygnowała z odbierania punktów. Uczyniła to odstępstwo od przepisów tłumacząc sobie, że to wewnętrzna sprawa jej domu, a całej reszcie (tzn. Snape'owi i Sinistrze, która ostatnio zrobiła się bardzo złośliwa) nic do tego. Odebrane punkty musiały być rejestrowane wraz z przewinieniem; szlabany nie. A jak pójść do pokoju nauczycielskiego, otworzyć drzwi do komnaty, w której stały liczniki punktów i powiedzieć: „dwadzieścia od Gryffindoru za mugolskie papierosy"?

Minerwa siała więc postrach i panikę wśród podopiecznych. Zanosiło się na to, że puchary, schody i pracownie będą tak czyste, jak nigdy.

- Ile? – Harry wymknął się na chwilę, by zobaczyć, jak się mają kumple.

Ron, układający na półkach poprzewracane książki, machnął tylko ręką.

- Pięć dni u Sprout.

- Za co?

- Za „Historię markiza de Sade" i ślepokiszkę.

Ślepokiszka była najnowszym osiągnięciem braci Weasley'ów w dziedzinie robienia zamętu. Zwyczajna gumowa rurka, podpalało się ją _Lumosem_ i czekało na efekty dźwiękowo-świetle w postaci ogłuszającego łomotu i skaczących jak szalone gumowych kuleczek. Nikt nie wiedział, jak to działało, ale działało; i dlatego ślepokiszka była ostatnimi czasy najbardziej chodliwym towarem.

- A ty?

- Tydzień u Flitcha.

- Uuu! Aż tak?

- Dwie ślepokiszki, „Ostatni dzień" Marcusa i ta butelka ognistej, pamiętasz, z urodzin twojego ojca – wyczerpująco wyjaśnił Potter.

- No to leżym – westchnął Ron. – A o czym ta książka?

- Historia skazańca, który czeka na egzekucję.

- No i co w tym takiego strasznego?

- Opis tego, za co siedzi. Morderstwa kilkunastu osób.

Ron tylko pokiwał głową.

- Przewrażliwiona jest, ot co – stwierdził.

- Szkoda mi Hermiony – rzekł na odchodnym Harry.

- Ile dostała?

- Dwa tygodnie u Snape'a.

- Za co?

- Pamiętasz, jak mówiła, że nudzi ją oficjalna historia? Wypożyczyła „100 najbardziej tajemniczych zgonów w dziejach Hogwartu".


	13. Chapter 13

_Na początku chciałabym pozdrowić wszystkich, którzy zostawiali swoje "rewievsy" i podziękować: senemirowi, T.E.D.S., Margot-Eve, 14-grass-hopper-08, Kapelli oraz Ar-Murazor._

_Jestem wdzięczna za wszystkie słowa i pochwał, i krytyki._

_Chciałabym też odnieść się do kwestii, która co jakiś czas się pojawia, czyli zgodności z książką. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem specjalistką od HP. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie przeczytałam nawet całej serii. Gdy piszę, cały czas mam otwarte strony internetowe poświęcone HP i z nich korzystam. Jednak wprowadziłam kilka (może nawet więcej) własnych elementów, bo tak mi się po prostu bardziej podobało. _

_Nie mam ambicji przybliżać komukolwiek "prawdziwych" realiów Hogwartu, tak jak je przedstawiła Rowling. Dlatego wprowadziłam Komnaty Salazara, ustanowiłam opiekunami domów i prefektami kogo miałam ochotę, stworzyłam nieistniejące przepisy i żongluję zaklęciami wedle własnego uznania._

_Wiem, że czytelników dobrze zaznajomionych z serią HP i kanonem może to razić. Nie mam pod ręką nikogo, kto znałby realia HP na tyle, żeby mi betować. Z drugiej strony jednak wcale nie chcę trzymać się kanonu. Dlatego skoro pewne elementy pozostaną (a inne pewnie się pojawią), z góry przepraszam tych, którym się to nie spodoba._

_ Jest to właściwie fanfik dość luźno oparty na samych powieściach Rowling, wzięłam z niego scenerię, trochę stosunków międzyludzkich i okoliczności. Dorzuciłam do tego sporo popularnych motywów zaczerpniętych z innych fanfików, a do tego jeszcze moją prywatną wizję "jak to powinno wyglądać" i subiektywną ocenę postaci. Starałam się zachować kanoniczność bohaterów, ale tylko co do ich charakteru. Sama mam wstręt do marysuistycznej literatury, dlatego chcę, żeby postaci były wiarygodne._

_Jeszcze raz pozdrawiam i zapraszam do komentowania.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Serdecznie pozdrawiam T.E.D.S. i mam nadzieję, że nie poczuje się urażona drobnym zahaczeniem o pomysł z jej fanfiku, czyli wspaniałej "Tanderdalu Sagi", którą wszystkim gorąco polecam._

* * *

Snape i Sprout siedzieli naprzeciwko bladego gryfona. Między nimi stał kubek herbaty, talerz ciastek i pusta fiolka veritaserum.

- To nie ma sensu – stwierdziła Pomona. Wielkie śledcze podniecenie przekształciło się w wielkie oklapłe rozczarowanie.

- Ja przepraszam, przepraszam bardzo, pani profesor.

Worthby naprawdę czuł się winny. Problem polegał na tym, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czego winnym się czuł.

- Nie wiem co z tym zrobić – oświadczył Severus. – Nie ma eliksiru na utratę pamięci po zaklęciu.

- A jak się czuje Jasmine? – zapytał Desmond. – Obudziła się już?

- Nie – odparł krótko Snape – ale nad tym pracujemy.

- Wie pan, profesorze – powiedział gryfon, mrużąc oczy z wysiłkiem. – Mam takie wrażenie, że to moja wina, to, co ją spotkało.

- Ależ nie, Desmondzie, nie twoja – profesorka zielarstwa pocieszającą poklepała Worthby'ego po dłoni.

Snape milczał. Przyglądał się chłopakowi.

- Jest jeden sposób, ale ryzykowny – powiedział wreszcie, po zakończeniu tej kontemplacji.

- Jaki? – zapytali jednocześnie Sprout i Desmond.

- Myśloodsiewnia – rzekł Snape. – Ale musisz być zdecydowanie silniejszy fizycznie, by dać sobie z nią radę. Pomono – zwrócił się do koleżanki. – Trzeba go nafaszerować ziołami na układ odpornościowy, krew, nerwy i ogólne wzmocnienie organizmu. Pogadaj z Pomfrey.

Profesor pokiwała głową. W tym momencie drzwi zaskrzypiały i w pokoju pojawiła się Sinistra.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mamy naradę u dyrektora.

Snape i Sprout szybko podnieśli się z krzeseł i ruszyli do wyjścia.

- A ty się wysypiaj i dużo jedz – nakazał Severus gryfonowi na odchodnym.

Ledwo opuścili skrzydło szpitalne, Pomona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Widziałeś? – zapytała Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Co? – odparł bez zainteresowania.

- Jak Desmond pytał o Jasmine – profesorka zielarstwa zrobiła chytrą minę, z którą wyglądała bardzo dziwnie.

- Czyli jak?

- No on się w niej podkochuje, ślepaku – prawie wykrzyknęła Sprout. - To widać jak na dłoni.

- Wybacz, Pomono – odrzekł Snape – ale nie jesteś dla mnie specjalistką w tej dziedzinie. Rzadko wychodzisz ze szklarni, a tam nie widuje się wielu zakochanych par.

Ten komentarz Mistrza Eliksirów brzmiał lekceważąco, zresztą jak i wiele poprzednich. Jednak wbrew pozorom Severus wcale nie lekceważył Pomony Sprout. Jej ogromna wiedza z zakresu zielarstwa była niepodważalna, tak jak jej talenty pedagogiczne, wsparte wielką cierpliwością do nawet najmniej rozgarniętych uczniów. Ponadto, co okazało się przy okazji tego nieszczęsnego śledztwa, profesor zielarstwa ukończyła z wyróżnieniem kurs kryminologii i medycyny sądowej (specjalizacja: trucicielstwo). Dzięki temu odciążyła Poppy Pomfrey, która mogła swój cały czas poświęcić opiece nad Grant i Worthby'm a także przeprowadzeniu żmudnych badań zwłok Zabble'a, jakich wymagały procedury. Nie wspominając już o rozpoczęciu się sezonu na jesienne przeziębienia, który skutkował szkolną epidemią kataru i zwolnień z lekcji latania na miotłach.

- Daruj sobie, Severusie – wtrąciła Sinistra. – Moim zdaniem, Pomona ma rację.

- Ha! – na twarzy profesorki odmalował się wyraz triumfu. – A widzisz?

- Jesteście obie oderwane od rzeczywistości – stwierdził Snape. – Ty się gapisz na rośliny, a ty na gwiazdy. Ja nie zauważyłem nic nadzwyczajnego w jego zachowaniu.

- Jak się wie, to się widzi – odrzekła Sprout. – Od dawna krążyły plotki o Jasmine.

- Hm? Jakie plotki?

- Jasmine chodziła z Zabble'm – wyjaśniła Sinistra.

- Więc? – opiekun Slytherinu uniósł brwi. Nie miał ochoty słuchać o życiu uczuciowym gryfonów.

- Więc nie chodziła z Worthby'm, który ponoć za nią szalał – dokończyła Pomona.

- A skąd to wiecie? – zainteresował się Snape.

Sinistra wzruszyła ramionami.

- Wszyscy troje chodzili do mnie na zajęcia z astronomii. A oprócz tego nakazałam swoim uczniom mówić mi wszystko, co wiedzą o _Mordzie w Gryffindorze._

- O, widzę, że przejęliście tę nazwę od Slytherinu – uśmiechnął się Snape. – Robicie postępy.

* * *

Grono pedagogiczne zajęło stałe miejsca przy owalnym stole w gabinecie dyrektora. Stół był idealnie pusty, jedynie przed MacGonagall leżała mała, oprawiona w niebieską skórę książeczka.

- Znalazłam to w łóżku sąsiadki Jasmine Grant – oznajmiła Minerwa. – Dzień przed morderstwem Grant dała go jej na przechowanie.

Szyje nauczycieli wyciągnęły się z ciekawością.

- To jej pamiętnik, ale mamy z nim problem – dodała MacTransmutacja, trącając książkę. – Hasło.

- Ależ to proste – stwierdziła Sinistra. – Banalne zaklęcie.

- Hasło jest fonetyczne – odrzekła Minerwa. – Odczytałam zagadkę, ale nie mogę poradzić sobie z jej wymówieniem.

Profesorka transmutacji wzięła tomik do ręki, stuknęła w niego dwa razy różdżką i przeczytała na głos:

- Ostatnie trzy litery polskiego alfabetu.

- XYZ – odparła Sprout.

- Nie – pokręciła głową Minerwa. – Polski alfabet ma jeszcze dwie litery.

Zakręciła różdżką i na stole pojawiły się srebrzyste Ź i Ż. Nastąpiła chwila ogólnej konsternacji.

- Tego nie wymówi nikt poza Polakiem – stwierdziła Sinistra.

- Potrzebujemy uczniów polskiego pochodzenia, moi drodzy – rzekł dyrektor. – Minerwo?

- U mnie tylko Grant – odpowiedziała MacGonagall. – I do dziś nawet nie wiedziałam, że mówi po polsku.

Opiekunowie zamilkli, w ciszy przeszukując pamięć w poszukiwaniu Polaków w swoich domach.

- Ostatni uczeń z polskim obywatelstwem ukończył szkołę w ubiegłym roku – dyrektor przewertował rejestr, który pamiętał może początki Hogwartu, a na pewno wyprawy krzyżowe. – Od kilku lat liczba przyjezdnych z Europy Środkowej stale się zmniejsza.

- Nic dziwnego – stwierdziła Minerwa. – Mają świetną szkołę czarodziejstwa w Jabłonkowie. Od kiedy przejął ją nowy dyrektor, po prostu kwitnie.

- Tak – pokiwała głową Sinistra. – Ich obsada nauczycieli jest znakomita.

- I ta nowa szkoła pod Budapesztem, całe Bałkany tam się uczą – wtrąciła Sprout.

- Nieźle podpadli Drumstrangowi – zauważył Flitwick.

Podczas ożywionej rozmowy na temat kontynentalnych szkół magii, Snape milczał.

- Dyrektorze – odezwał się w końcu. – Mam jednego. Rodzice Polacy, ale urodził się w Anglii.

- No to raz, Severusie – zachęcił Dumbledore. - Przyprowadź nam swojego…

- Wężyka – dokończyła głośnym szeptem Sinistra, wywołując wśród zgromadzonych gwałtowny atak kaszlu.

Snape zbył milczeniem ten żarcik i, efektownie trzasnąwszy drzwiami, ruszył w stronę Komnat Salazara. Rozkojarzył się trochę rozmyślaniami na temat dziecinnego zachowania Sinistry, więc nie od razu zauważył unoszącego się nad jego głową ducha. Dopiero gdy kropla czerwonej ektoplazmy kapnęła Severusowi na ramię, spojrzał w górę.

- Krwawy Baronie – grzecznie skinął głową patronowi Slytherinu.

- Mam dla ciebie kilka informacji – rzekł Baron konfidencjonalnym szeptem.

- Słucham.

- Nie tu – Baron rozejrzał się dyskretnie. – Pojawię się po kolacji w Komnacie Salazara.

Duch błyskawicznie zniknął w ścianie, rzucając Mistrza Eliksirów na pastwę ciekawości.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry polerował puchar. Był to naprawdę, naprawdę duży puchar. Podczas mechanicznego pocierania naczynia „Wszystkoczyszczącą Ściereczką Pani Wans" obliczył, że zmieściłoby się w nim około czterdzieści butelek kremowego piwa, co daje prawie dwadzieścia litrów. Tak, puchar był duży.

Jedyną jasną stroną tej bardzo złej sytuacji, był fakt, że Flitch nadzorował piętnastu gryfonów, pracujących w kilku oddalonych od siebie miejscach. By każdemu z nich zapewnić przydziałową porcję łajań, gróźb i przypomnień „jakie to kiedyś były kary", woźny dwoił się i troił. Obecnie plastycznie opisywał jakiś średniowieczny sposób karania chłopakowi pracującemu w komacie obok; przykuwanie za ręce do sufitu czy inna tortura w tym stylu. Harry wiedział, że kolega jest piąto rocznym, więc dobrze wie, ile znaczy gadanie Flitcha. Gdyby maltretował tak jakiegoś szczeniaka, Harry może nawet zdobyłby się na przewrócenie któregoś z mniejszych pucharów, by odciągnąć uwagę woźnego od ofiary.

Rdza schodziła powoli, bardzo powoli. Większość trofeów Flitch (rękami karanych uczniów) utrzymywał w stanie nienagannej czystości. Jednak kilka zawsze się gdzieś zapodziało, wpadło za regał albo było zbyt kiczowate, by stać na widoku. Te puchary porastały rdzą beztrosko i obficie, póki ktoś sobie o nich nie przypomniał. O tym, który polerował Harry, przypomniała sobie Minerwa MacGonagall. Należał do trzeciej kategorii; Złoty Chłopiec widział wiele drogiej szmiry w domach sąsiadów i przyjaciół Dursleyów, jednak ten okaz był naprawdę imponujący: połączenie złota i platyny, podstawa opleciona wieńcem z niezliczoną ilością listków, nad tym hipogryfy, brzegi ozdobione trzykrotną falbaną i szlaczkiem złożonym z atrybutów Założycieli Hogwartu oraz wielki, pisany powywijaną kursywą napis: Za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca w Plebiscycie na Najseksowniejszą Siwą Brodę dla Albusa Dumbledore'a od miesięcznika „Czarownica". Harry nie dziwił się, że ta nagroda od kilkunastu lat leżała w piwnicy w dole na ziemniaki.

* * *

James Józef Howeth stanął jak na baczność przed gronem pedagogicznym. Był jednym z tych ślizgonów, z których Snape był naprawdę dumny: wysoki, przystojny, bystry, ze świetnymi manierami i prawdziwie ślizgońskim podejściem do życia. Zdecydowanie zasługiwał na miano „wężyka".

- ZŹŻ – wypowiedział płynnie.

Pamiętnik wydał coś podobnego do krótkiego „puf!"; zamek puścił.

- Dziękujemy ci, Jamesie – rzekła z godnością MacTransmutacja. Godność była ostatnio towarem deficytowym w jej zachowaniu, więc miała zamiar okazać jej jak najwięcej w obecności bezczelnego ślizgona, który twardo chodził na zajęcia z transmutacji i od pierwszego dnia strasznie ją irytował. – Możesz już iść.

- A może lepiej niech zostanie – przerwał jej Dumbledore. – Kartki są puste.

- Jak to, puste! – Minerwa bardzo nieprofesjonalnie wyrwała mu książeczkę z rąk.

Przekartkowała ją szybko. Welinowe stronice bielały nieskalane nawet kroplą atramentu.

- Przepraszam – James Józef w jednej chwili znalazł się obok profesorki i delikatnie wyjął jej pamiętnik z dłoni. Nim zdążyła zaprotestować, przeczytał:

- _Dziś jest drugi dzień nowego roku szkolnego. Nie chce mi się nic robić, jestem taka zmęczona po imprezie we wspólnym…_

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Severus.

- To pamiętnik obłożony zaklęciem _Leginon_ – wyjaśnił ślizgon. – Są teraz bardzo modne, wielu uczniów takich używa.

Zaciekawione spojrzenia kilku par nauczycielskich oczu powiedziały mu, że oni o nich nie słyszeli. Tak, kadrę mamy doskonałą, ale trochę nie na czasie.

- Polega to na tym, że producent rzuca na papier zaklęcie, które pozwala na nim pisać i czytać tylko osobom, które znają dany język.

- Rzucone przy produkcji, więc nie da się go zdjąć – mruknął Flitwik.

- Pamiętnik jest zamykany i pieczętowany – mówił dalej James Józef. – Kto złamie pieczęć, ten podaje język. Jasmine musiała wybrać polski.

- Wniosek z tego taki, że tylko ty możesz go przeczytać, tak? – zapytała Minerwa z bardzo niemiłym grymasem.

- Tak.

- No cóż, droga Minerwo – rzekł Dumbledore – jestem pewien, że nasz młody przyjaciel potrafi dochować tajemnicy, prawda chłopcze?

„Droga Minerwa" prawie zezowała, chcąc spiorunować spojrzeniem jednocześnie i jego, i Howetha.

- Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze – James Józef skłonił się ceremonialnie. – Dotrzymywanie tajemnic to jedna z umiejętności, jakich nabywamy w Slytherinie.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco leżał na wznak i po raz kolejny liczył światełka składające się na napis SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, zdobiący sufit. Obudził się w środku nocy i nie mógł znów zasnąć. Nie sprawdzał godziny; drażniła go ta bezsenność i powolność upływającego czasu. Wydawało mu się, że niedługo będzie świtać.

Wszyscy wkoło pogrążeni byli w głębokim śnie. Teoretycznie, Draco mógł zrobić wiele rzeczy. Mógł poczytać, świecąc sobie _lumos,_ mógł wybrać się do kuchni tajnym przejściem (nota bene znanym wszystkim ślizgonom, poczynając od pierwszorocznych), mógł pogadać z portretami. Ale to nie było to, nie na to miał ochotę. Chciał porozmawiać z żywym człowiekiem. Był egoistą, ale nawet jego malfoyowski egocentryzm nie pozwalał mu na obudzenie któregokolwiek ze śpiących słodko kolegów. Poza tym ślizgoni zwykle spali mało, bo nocą mieli wiele ponadprogramowych zajęć, więc za najgorsze _faux pas_ uchodziło wybudzanie kogoś bez powodu.

Dlatego Draco przeliczał światełka i nasłuchiwał odgłosów zamku, na które składało się głównie chrapanie. Nagle jakiś cień mignął pod ścianą. Malfoy dostrzegł go kątem oka. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, wytężając wzrok. Ktoś stał przy obrazie przedstawiającym Wielkiego Salazara łowiącego meduzy. Dominującym kolorem był blady niebieski, na którym wyraźnie odcinała się sylwetka człowieka. Draco podniósł się powoli i bezszelestnie. Nie bał się, bo któż może to być, jeśli nie ślizgon? Ewentualnie Yung, ale on pewnie śpi, śniąc swoje gryfońskie sny pełne odważnych poczynań, szlachetnych gestów, glorii i innych pompatycznych motywów. Gdy podszedł już bardzo blisko, postać odwróciła się.

- To ty, Malfoy?

Ku swemu zdumieniu, Draco usłyszał głos Johna Yunga.

- Tak – odszepnął.

- Piękny jest ten obraz – stwierdził John.

- Tak? – odparł z głupia frant Malfoy.

- Tak – powtórzył gryfon. – Wiesz z kim mi się kojarzy?

- Z kim?

- Z dziadkiem Zabiniego.

Draco wpatrywał się w obraz. Ok, głównym motywem było morze, ale nigdzie nie widział trytona.

- Jak to jest być prefektem? – zapytał nagle John.

- Słucham? – Malfoy nie spodziewał się takiego przeskoku na inny temat.

- No, jak to jest być prefektem. Odpowiadać za swój dom, pomagać opiekunowi i tak dalej.

- Eee – Draco zawahał się. – Tak szczerze mówiąc, to nie jest nic nadzwyczajnego. U nas prefekt to raczej taki rozjemca, wiesz, żeby nie angażować Snape'a w kłótnie, konflikty i takie tam.

- Nie przytłacza cię… odpowiedzialność?

- Nie – odparł zaskoczony ślizgon.

- Nie czujesz, że dużo od ciebie zależy i że powinieneś odpowiadać za ludzi z twojego domu?

- A, o to ci chodzi – Draco zamyślił się. – Taką odpowiedzialność odczuwamy wszyscy. Wiesz, za swoich. U was tak nie ma?

- Jest, ale chyba inaczej – stwierdził John. – To znaczy mamy się osłaniać nawzajem i wspierać, ale jakoś nigdy nie czułem, żeby coś ode mnie zależało.

Malfoy popatrzył na zamyśloną twarz gryfona z… tak, ze współczuciem. Oto metody Żelaznej Dziewicy i Dumbla. Tak, moje kochane gryfiątka, walczcie z honorem, gińcie za kolegów, ale na co dzień idźcie za prefektami i opiekunem jak owieczki.

- Właściwie to pierwszy raz w życiu coś ode mnie zależy, wiesz, Malfoy?

- Chodzi ci o… o to, co się stało Zabble'owi?

- Tak.

- Wydaje mi się… – Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że to delikatna kwestia. – Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś im powiedzieć.

- Tak myślisz?

- Jestem pewien.

Obaj milczeli. Wpatrywali się w obraz przedstawiający Salazara Slytherina łowiącego meduzy. Draco przyszło do głowy, że gryfoni są jak takie meduzy. Nie można ich lekceważyć, bo mimo że wydają się galaretowaci, potrafią poparzyć. Nie złapiesz meduzy w stadzie, poparzą cię śmiertelnie. Jednak jeśli odłączysz jedną od stada, jest kompletnie zagubiona.

* * *

Krwawy Baron wirował pod sufitem w najwyższym lochu Mistrza Eliksirów. Wirował nerwowo.

- Jesteś wreszcie, Severusie! – spłynął w dół, na widok Snape'a.

- O co chodzi, Baronie?

Duch zawisł tuż przy twarzy opiekuna Slytherinu.

- Nie powinienem ci mówić tego, co ci powiem – rzekł na wstępie.

- I nie powiedziałbyś, gdybyś był głupią gryfońską zjawą, przestrzegającą zasad – dokończył Snape. – Znam cię, Baronie, znam też ten wstęp.

Duch nie uśmiechnął się.

- Tym razem naprawdę nie powinienem – powtórzył. – Byłem w lesie. Rozmawiałem z wilami.

- Co!

Zjawy nie miały prawa opuszczać zamku, nie mówiąc już o kontaktach z żywymi.

- Nikt oprócz ciebie nie wie – kontynuował Baron. – Potwierdziły, że ci trzej bywali u nich. Słyszałem o przejściu, które znalazł Hagrid. Zrobiły je nereidy. To wile pokazały je chłopakom, po tym, jak spotkali się w Hogsmeade. Twierdzą też, że od pewnego czasu gryfoni się kłócili, bo rzadziej przychodzili i nigdy wszyscy trzej. Według nich poszło o tę małą, co się truła, ale nie znają szczegółów.

- I tak o, po prostu, ci to wyznały? – zapytał Severus z półuśmiechem. Nie musiał pytać; wiedział, jak Baron załatwia takie sprawy.

- Och, Severusie – machnął lekko przezroczystą dłonią. – One są strachliwe jak sarny. Wystarczyło, że się pojawiłem, a od razu część z nich pomdlała z przerażenia.

- Hm, ciekawe, ciekawe – zamruczał Snape. – Tylko jak ja wyjaśnię dyrekcji, skąd to wiem?

- Słyszałem też, że chłopak od nas tłumaczy pamiętnik tej gryfonki – rzekł Baron.

- I co?

- I to, że może ta mała opisała to w swoim pamiętniku.

Wymienili bardzo, bardzo ślizgońskie uśmiechy.

* * *

Poprzedni dzień James Józef spędził w gabinecie dyrektora, przy małym stoliku, pracowicie tłumacząc dziennik Jasmine Grant. Gdyby nie to, że była bieglejsza w języku polskim niż on, umarłby z nudów. Tłumaczył cały akapit dziewczyńskich i do znudzenia gryfońskich bzdur, aż nagle trafiał na zwrot, którego nie rozumiał. Wówczas kartkował opasły słownik i wyszukiwał hasła. Dyrektor kazał mu przetłumaczyć wszystko od początku roku szkolnego, czyli notatki z ponad dwóch miesięcy. W południe drugiego dnia James dotarł do początku października.

Zaczynało być ciekawie.

Jednak wówczas do gabinetu wpadła MacTransmutacja i porwała go na obiad.

Usadzony między gryfonami, czuł się bardzo nie na miejscu. Nie mówiąc o tym, że otaczający go uczniowie podzielali jego zdanie.

- Taaa – zaczepił go któryś z bliźniaków Weasley. – Więc tłumaczysz pamiętnik Jasmine.

- Owszem – odpowiedział James. Wbrew jego obawom czerwony sos do naleśników smakował lepiej niż wyglądał.

- I czego się dowiedziałeś?

- Tego, co już wiedziałem.

Kilka par uszu wyciągnęło się z ciekawością.

- Czyli? – drążył Weasley.

- Że jesteście bandą bardzo pompatycznych, bardzo źle wychowanych i bardzo sentymentalnych ludzi.

Zaległa cisza. Fakt, że ślizgon nie został potraktowany _drętwotą_ można było złożyć jedynie na karb zaskoczenia. James nalał sobie więcej sosu.

- Wasza koleżanka pisała tylko o swoich prywatnych sprawach i nie mam zamiaru ich wam zdradzać – rzekł po dłuższej chwili.

- No dobra, dajcie mu spokój – odezwał się jakiś kobiecy głos.

- Kurde, Hermiona! – zgromił ją siedzący nieopodal Ron Weasley. – Chcemy się czegoś dowiedzieć, czy nie?

- Hermiona Granger? – zapytał James spoglądając na drugi koniec stołu.

- Tak, a co?

- Nic – odpowiedział ślizgon. – Nie spodziewałem się, że zechcesz zastopować śledczy zapał przyszłej rodziny.

- O czym ty mówisz…

James nie musiał widzieć twarzy Granger by wiedzieć, że jest cała czerwona.

- O niczym, skądże.

- Oberwiesz! – Ron już obmacywał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu różdżki.

Ślizgon przystroił się w minę pełną niewinności.

- Ale za co? Wstydzisz się swojej dziewczyny?

Ron rozdziawił usta.

- Nie rozumiem was – stwierdził James, kręcąc głową. – Macie irracjonalną tendencję do ukrywania swoich związków. Wszyscy wiedzą o Granger i Weasley'u, o Potterze i małej Weasley, tak jak wiedzieli o Zabble'u i Grant. Nie wiem, co macie na celu rumieniąc się wstydliwie i nerwowo wymachując różdżkami.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

- Tak myślałem – westchnął. – A swoją drogą – dodał – to gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany, to niedawno rozstałem się z Daphne Greengrass.


	16. Chapter 16

Krwawy Baron bardzo wysoko cenił obecnego opiekuna Slytherinu. Wiedział, że stara się rozwiązać zagadkę _mordu w Gryffindorze_ i był pewny, że mu się uda. Co nie przeszkadzało Baronowi prowadzić dochodzenie na własną, ektoplazmatyczną rękę.

Rozmawiał już ze wszystkimi duchami opiekuńczymi domów, wypytał obrazy i zaryzykował wyprawę do Zakazanego Lasu. Za każdym razem głośno użalał się nad losem zdekapitowanego ucznia, podkreślając, że „może i to był gryfon, ale przede wszystkim Hogwartczyk, czyli nasz człowiek".

Teraz nadszedł czas na wywiad wśród mniej liczących się szkolnych zjaw.

- Naprawdę niczego nie widziałaś, moja droga? – Baron siedział na umywalce w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Lokatorka zaś wdzięcznie bujała się na rurze pod sufitem.

- Nie, niczego, panie Baronie – odpowiedziała, unikając jego wzroku.

Była przerażona. Krwawy Baron miał oczy jak bazyliszek.

Baron westchnął. Nie da się z niej nic wyciągnąć. To znaczy nie da się z niej nic wyciągnąć takimi konwersacyjnymi metodami. Inne niestety nie są dozwolone. Hm, właściwie to nie problem. Ale ona poleci na skargę do Dumbla. Tak, to jest problem. Ale jeśli nie będzie w stanie polecieć… Nie, na tym piętrze widział mnie Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, do diaska…

- Dziękuję, Marto – odpowiedział z ukłonem. – Nie będę cię więcej niepokoił.

Tak, to był ostatni duch z części szkolnej. Mieszkalna też już zaliczona. Czas na podziemia.

Baron zwinnym zwrotem ominął korytarz prowadzący do lochów Snape'a i spłynął do kuchni.

- Henrietto! – wykrzyknął, na widok chudej zjawy wyłaniającej się zza kolumny.

Henrietta była duchem szefowej kucharek, która dowodziła nocną kuchnią w Hogwarcie około trzystu lat wcześniej. Już ponad sto lat temu nocna zmiana została zlikwidowana; wraz z rozwojem magii kuchennej skrócił się czas przygotowywania potraw i jej obowiązki przejęła zmiana dzienna. Henrietta uznała to za prawdziwy skandal, ale nie opuściła Hogwartu. Nadal nocami patrolowała kuchenne pomieszczenia.

- Krwawy Baronie – kucharka nie była osobą dystyngowaną, ale znała wszystkie formy obowiązujące wśród hogwarckich duchów.

- Henrietto – Baron wspinał się na wyżyny swojego ektoplazmatycznego czaru. – Moglibyśmy chwilę porozmawiać?

- Oczywiście – zgodziła się kucharka. – Dzienna zmiana jeszcze nie wyszła, nie mam nic do roboty.

Duchy zasiadły na stercie ziemniaków.

- Słyszałaś, co stało się w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu?

- Tak – odparła niedbale Henrietta. – Gruba Dama bez przerwy o tym gada.

- Czy widziałaś kogoś wtedy w kuchni? Znaleźli tu chłopaka, gryfona.

Kucharka podniosła oczy do góry.

- To było… tak… skrzaty zostawiły wtedy wyjątkowo czysty piec, nie widziałam go tak świetnie wyczyszczonego od ponad dwustu lat…

Baron niecierpliwie wpatrywał się w Henriettę. Ząb czasu nie nadgryzł jej za bardzo. Za życia była bardzo ładną kobietą, Baron pamiętał ją z tamtych odległych lat.

- Był tu chłopak – stwierdziła. – Wysoki, chudy. Widziałam go, gdy wychodziłam z chłodni.

- Gryfon? – zapytał z nadzieją Baron.

- Nie wiem, może. Ale nie pytałam go, co tu robi, chyba nawet mnie nie zauważył. Co noc kręcą się jakieś dzieciaki, najczęściej wychodzą obładowane jedzeniem.

- A tamten nie?

- Nie.

Baron intensywnie myślał. Z kuchni dochodził szczęk mytych sztućców, zaraz dzienna zmiana się ulotni, a Henrietta wyruszy na patrol. O co jeszcze ją zapytać?

- Wiesz, gdzie znaleziono tego rannego gryfona?

- Tak – potwierdziła kucharka. – W spiżarni owocowej, obok chłodni. Nie wchodziłam tam, jeśli o to chcesz zapytać.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Zaczynam od spiżarni owocowej i warzywnej – wyjaśniła Henrietta. – Nie wchodzę dwa razy do tego samego pomieszczenia.

Baron nie miał więcej pytań. Wysoki gryfon… To pewnie ten Yung, który siedzi w Komnatach Salazara.

- Dziękuję za pomoc – skłonił się i chciał wylewitować z kuchni.

- Proszę bardzo – odpowiedziała Henrietta. – Wiedziałam, że tak będzie – dodała z przekąsem.

- Słucham? – Baron zdążył już podfrunąć pod sufit.

- Tak się to zawsze kończy – kucharka złożyła dłonie na podołku. – Śledczy schodzi do takiego miejsca jak to, zadaje kilka pytań kobiecie, jest przy tym szarmancki, ale tylko po to, żeby zdobyć informacje, a po zdobyciu ich, znika.

Baron spojrzał w śliczne oczy Henrietty. Tak, kilkaset lat po śmierci są równie ładne jak za życia.

- Przed nami pracowita noc, madame – spłynął w dół, by ująć i pocałować dłoń kucharki. – Spotkajmy się tu po śniadaniu.

- Bardzo chętnie.

Baron pokonał kilka ścian i znalazł się pod drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora. Gdyby nie krążąca po jego głowie słodka zapowiedź randez-vous z czarującym widmem kucharki, na pewno nie przeoczyłby dość niedobranej pary, która właśnie wyszła zza chimery strzegącej wrót dyrektorskich komnat.

Dostrzegł ich dopiero, gdy młody głos zawołał:

- Witam, panie Baronie.

Duch odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazał się młodzieniec z emblematem węża na szacie. Obok niego stała MacGonagall.

- Witam panią profesor – Baron skłonił się z przesadną galanterią. Nie znosił MacTransmutacji. – Witam również ciebie, chłopcze… młody Howeth, o ile się nie mylę?

- Tak – przytaknął chłopak.

- Syn Józefa?

- Nie, sir – zaprzeczył James. – Wiktora. Józef to mój wuj.

- Aha…

- Przepraszam, Baronie – wtrąciła MacGonagall. Od początku tej krótkiej wymiany zdań nerwowo stukała obcasem. – Mamy dużo pracy, mógłby pan nas nie zatrzymywać?

- Oczywiście, pani profesor, oczywiście.

Lekko nabuzowana profesorka i ślizgon ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Baron, wiedziony ciekawością, która jak wiadomo najczęściej prowadzi prosto do kłopotów, podążył za nimi.

Zeszli poziom niżej i znaleźli się przed męską toaletą.

- Nie wiem po co upierałeś się, żeby tu przyjść, skoro masz dyrektorską łazienkę pod ręką – warknęła MacTransmutacja. – Ale załatw to szybko, jasne?

James kiwnął głową i wszedł do środka. Zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Cholerna hiena – mruknął do siebie.

Wszedł do kabiny, zamknął drzwi na skobel. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę.

- Witam ponownie, chłopcze.

Na wysokości spłuczki James ujrzał twarz Barona.

- Świetnie, że pan tu jest – szepnął ślizgon. – Chciałem zostawić liścik dla profesora Snape'a, ale najlepiej powiem wszystko panu.

- Dlatego tak zapragnąłeś skorzystania z tej toalety?

- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się James. – Jedyna szansa na wyrwanie się spod obserwacji.

- No, to referuj.

Ślizgon usiadł na zamkniętym wucecie.

- Większość wpisów z tego pamiętnika to głupoty, aż się smutno robi – rzekł na wstępie. – Przykro czytać, naprawdę. Teraz jestem już w połowie października i po jutrze powinienem skończyć.

- Masz coś interesującego?

- Grant chodziła z Zabblem, to pewne – stwierdził. – Ale znalazłem coś lepszego. Wiem, gdzie Grant miała swój składzik.

Krwawy Baron przysunął się do młodego ślizgona tak blisko, jak tylko mógł, nie ochlapując go ektoplazmatyczną krwią.

- W notatce z połowy września wspomina, że wreszcie ma gdzie ćwiczyć do egzaminu z eliksirów – mówił James. – Dopiero po tygodniu pojawia się aluzja do miejsca. Pisze, że trudne jest ukrywanie się przed Jęczącą Martą.

- Czyli to gdzieś w jej łazience…

- Nie, sir – pokręcił głową uczeń. – W jednym z ostatnich wpisów, które dotychczas przetłumaczyłem, wspomina o problemie z chorą współlokatorką. Że leży w pokoju i przez to Grant nie może dostać się do składziku.

- Czyli ma jakieś przejście ze swojego dormitorium! – wyszeptał tryumfalnie Baron.

- Dokładnie. Jest to miejsce, do którego prowadzą dwie drogi, jedna z łazienki, a druga z wieży Gryffindoru.

Baron zamyślił się.

- Skoro ma dwa przejścia, to dlaczego zablokowała ją choroba współlokatorki? Ma jeszcze to z łazienki.

- Właśnie, sir – rzekł James. – To mnie frapowało. Dlatego po kolacji zręcznie wymknąłem się opiece gryfonów i poszedłem do Jęczącej Marty.

- Ach… - Baron domyślił się reszty. On sam oczywiście wywoływał w tej prostej istotce wyłącznie przerażenie, ale ten przystojny, wygadany chłopak… Baron uśmiechnął się. Duch w narodzie nie ginie, o nie.

- Widziała kilka razy Grant, a do tego Zabble'a, Yunga i Worthby'ego, czyli całą paczkę naszych wcale-nie-tak-grzecznych gryfonków.

- I?

- I za którymś razem powiedziała Grant, że nie chce, żeby plątali się po jej łazience, jeśli robią coś niedozwolonego. Ma uraz, sir, wie pan, po tamtym.

Baron pokiwał głową. Przez lata większość nielegalnej magicznej działalności uczniów miała miejsce w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Aż za którymś razem kilku gryfonów wpakowało się tajemnym przejściem do ukrytej komnaty, w której uśpiony był bazyliszek. Spowodowało to kilka zgonów i dość duży bałagan.

- Było to właśnie na początku października. Niedługo potem zachorowała współlokatorka.

- Interesujące – przyznał Baron. – Ja mam dla ciebie wiadomość od opiekuna.

Przekazał mu w krótkich słowach, co ma zawrzeć w swoim tłumaczeniu.

- Spotkanie w wiosce, przejście, nereidy – powtórzył James. – Nie ma problemu.

- Świetnie – pochwalił Baron. – Nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej.

- A, nie szkodzi; i tak skorzystam z toalety u dyrektora – przyznał się James z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. – Ma tam ciepłą wodę i mydło.


	17. Chapter 17

- To nie był dobry pomysł – stwierdził Dumbledore.

Rozpierał się w wielkim, czerwonym fotelu. Był w komnatach Minerwy MacGonagall. Pilnowanie Jamesa Howetha zlecił Fawkesowi.

- Słucham! – MacTransmutacja uniosła się oburzeniem.

- Wysyłanie uczniów na szlaban, podczas gdy odwołujemy lekcje, nie było dobrym pomysłem – powtórzył dyrektor.

MacGonagall aż nosiło. Nie dość, że ma prawdziwy… burdel, na Godryka, tak, burdel w swoim domu, to jeszcze użera się z tym małym, wrednym ślizgonem, a do tego Albus robi jej wymówki! Na Gandalfa, to za wiele!

- Nie masz się już czego czepić! – zapytała wojowniczo.

- Słucham?

- Zajmij się swoimi sprawami, mój dom zostaw mnie!

MacGonagall nie była wściekła. Nie, to za słabe słowo. Była prawie sześciostopową personifikacją furii, wyposażoną w miotające błyskawice oczy, zsuwające się z nosa okulary i rozpadający się kok. Dumbledore dyskretnie zlustrował pokój i dopiero, gdy określił położenie różdżki (stolik nocny w kącie, Minerwa nie zdąży po nią sięgnąć), stwierdził:

- Zostawiłem i, wybacz śmiałość, nie skończyło się to dobrze.

- Wszędzie zdarzają się takie wypadki! W ubiegłym roku krukona zjadł smok! Przed wakacjami para ślizgonów uciekła ze szkoły! A nie pamiętasz jak te ślamazary z Huffelpuffu dwa lata temu otruły się własnoręcznie pędzonym bimbrem! Nie wtrącałeś się do tego!

Dyrektor patrzył na podwładną znad okularów połówek.

- Uczniowie zawsze pakują się w kłopoty i to nie jest wina opiekuna – stwierdził. – Nie jesteśmy w mugolskim przedszkolu, nie będziemy każdego prowadzić za rączkę. Ale to co innego, gdy mordują się z premedytacją.

Minerwa milczała.

- Smok, bimber, ucieczka – wyliczył Dumbledore. – To się zdarza. Prawie zawsze przez głupotę, albo wielką miłość, jak w ostatnim przypadku, ale to też możemy zaliczyć do głupoty.

MacGonagall nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

- Jednak takie odosobnione przypadki to co innego, niż brutalne morderstwo z ręki ucznia – rzekł. – Nie sądzisz?

MacGonagall nie odpowiedziała.

- Poza tym wysyłanie uczniów na szlaban, gdzie, jak doskonale wiesz, nie będą dobrze pilnowani, jest nierozsądne – stwierdził dyrektor. – Gdyby nie chodziło o ciebie, powiedziałbym, że nawet bardzo głupie.

* * *

- Sinistra! Sinistra!

Auriga Sinistra powoli zwlekła się z łóżka. Szlag by to trafił. Ledwie się położyła, a on już czegoś chce.

- Co? – zapytała bezceremonialnie, otwierając drzwi.

- Wiem, gdzie Grant przygotowała antiveritaserum – stojący w progu Mistrz Eliksirów promieniał chęcią działania pomimo wszystko.

- No to do czego ci jestem potrzebna? – Sinistra ziewnęła.

- Pomożesz mi szukać.

- No to wiesz gdzie to jest czy nie?

- Nie wymądrzaj się – ofuknął ją Snape. – Ubieraj się i idziemy.

Auriga przewróciła oczami i zamknęła drzwi. Najszybciej jak mogła, będąc w nienajlepszym stanie z powodu braku snu od prawie doby, przebrała się z koszuli nocnej w dzienne ubranie.

- Cholera, Snape – mruczała, wlokąc się za kolegą. – Miałam nocny dyżur, a potem cały dzień musiałam być na nogach. Jestem zmęczona. Nie masz kogoś innego do zwiedzania… tak właściwie to dokąd idziemy?

Severus zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

- Słuchaj – rzekł trochę nerwowo. – Ja też nie spałem od dawna, do tego mam na głowie to nieszczęsne śledztwo. Bardzo, bardzo byś mi pomogła, gdybyś zechciała współpracować.

Auriga bez słowa pokiwała głową. Snape był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, miał jeszcze bardziej podkrążone oczy i naprawdę starał się wykrzesać z siebie jeszcze odrobinę energii.

- Grant ma składzik nie wiemy gdzie – kontynuował Mistrz Eliksirów. – Są do niego dwa dojścia: jedno z jej pokoju, drugie z łazienki Jęczącej Marty.

- Dobra, ale na litość Roweny, załatwmy to szybko.

- Zrobimy tak – Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni medalion w kształcie serca. – Wiesz, jak to działa?

- No pewnie.

Medaliony-nierozłączki były nieustającym hitem od kilkuset lat. Według legendy wymyślił je sam Merlin, chcąc podarować go jednej ze swych kochanek. Oczywiście legenda była pełna zwrotów akcji i zawiłych manewrów, kończyła się zaś stworzeniem medalionu, którego dwie połowy przyciągały się jak magnesy. Nawet lepiej, gdyż ich łączności niczym nie można było zakłócić.

- Masz – Severus dał koleżance jedną połówkę. – Idź do dormitorium Grant i poszukaj jakiegoś ukrytego przejścia. Jej współlokatorka ci pomoże.

- Wie coś?

- Pomona z nią rozmawiała – odpowiedział Snape, wieszając sobie na szyi drugą połowę medalionu. – Wiedziała, że Grant gdzieś ćwiczy do egzaminów z eliksirów, ale nie wypytywała gdzie. Rozumiesz, nie za dobrze jest wiedzieć, dokąd koleżanka chodzi nocami – dodał, z kpiącym uśmiechem.

Odpowiedziało mu pełne niezrozumienia spojrzenie Sinistry. Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął. Nie będzie z niej dziś pożytku, jest kompletnie bez formy.

- Zwykle jeśli z kimś mieszkasz od siedmiu lat to nie macie przed sobą tajemnic, prawda? – wyjaśnił.

- A, o to ci chodziło – profesorka astronomii pojęła subtelną ironię kolegi. – No tak, masz rację. Czyli one się nie przyjaźniły.

- Albo przyjaźniły się kiedyś – rzucił Snape. – Bo kiedy sytuacja stała się naprawdę trudna, to jej pomogła i ukryła pamiętnik.

- Ta, to prawda.

Dotarli do wieży Gryffindoru.

- Idź – polecił Severus. – Jak znajdziesz przejście, uruchom medalion.

- Dobra – zgodziła się Sinistra. – Ty idziesz do łazienki?

- Tak. Jęcząca Marta wskazała wejście, ale korytarz się rozwidla.

- Wskazała? Jak? – zdziwiła się Auriga. – Przecież duchów nie możemy przesłuchiwać.

Snape roześmiałby się, gdyby nie był tak padnięty. Zamiast tego tylko lekko uniósł kąciki ust.

- Mam swoje metody, Watsonie.


	18. Chapter 18

James Józef naprawdę chciał wrócić do Slytherinu. Naprawdę. Miał już powyżej uszu dziewczęcego szczebiotu pamiętnika Grant, nie mógł patrzeć na Żelazną Dziewicę Hogwartu i mdliło go na sam dźwięk słodkiego głosu Dumbla. Salazarze, ratuj, ratuj, bo chcą mnie przenocować w wieży Gryffindoru!

- Nie.

Zewnętrzna powłoka Jamesa Józefa, pomimo szalejących wewnątrz emocji, zachowywała całkowity sposób.

- James – Dumbel przechodził samego siebie, serio. – W Gryffindorze nic ci nie grozi, a wolelibyśmy, żebyś nie kontaktował się z kolegami ze swojego domu.

- Ja jednak wolałbym nie spędzać nocy pośród morderców i samobójców.

Nie, nie miał zamiaru tego powiedzieć. To było niedelikatne, a ponadto nieprawdziwe. Nie ruszałaby go obecność nawet szwadronu samobójców i morderców, gdyby tylko żaden nie był gryfonem. Jednak opiera się już tak długo, że czas na najtęższe działa.

- To jak masz zamiar to rozwiązać, co? – MacGonagall miała mord w oczach.

- Mogę spać tutaj – rzekł James. – Albo w lochach profesora Snape'a. Albo w skrzydle szpitalnym. Albo w Ravenclawie. Albo w Huffelpuffie.

- Widzę, że jesteś uprzedzony – stwierdził dyrektor tonem, jakim karci się dziecko za to, że nie pozwoliło się pocałować ciotce na przywitanie.

- Nie, nie jestem – odparł James. – Po prostu nie chcę spać w Gryffindorze.

Ten zawiązujący się węzeł gordyjski rozcięło wejście Filiusa Flitwicka.

- Mam zaklęcie odczytujące! – oznajmił czarodziej. – Potrzeba mi tylko tego chłopaka ze Slytherinu i gotowe.

Dla Jamesa było to światełko w tunelu. Flitwick był jednym z jego ulubionych profesorów. Ślizgon nigdy nie mógł sobie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć sympatii do tego dość łajzowatego nauczyciela. Sam fakt bycia absolutną szkolną alfą i omegą z zaklęć i uroków jeszcze jej nie uzasadniał. Poza tym Flitwick był półgoblinem, co powinno odrzucać czystokrwistego czarodzieja od kilkunastu pokoleń, czyli Jamesa Józefa Howetha. Jednak ślizgon lubił, po prostu lubił Filiusa Flitwicka. Dlatego z większym entuzjazmem, niż wypadałoby opanowanemu mieszkańcowi Domu Węża, James przystał na pomysł nocowania u profesora zaklęć i uroków.

- Mam zaklęcie i mam ciebie, więc jeszcze tylko odpowiedni eliksir i gotowe – Flitwicka roznosiła energia. Ostatni patrol miał dwie noce temu, więc był wypoczęty i pełen pomysłów.

- Tłumaczenie szło ci powoli, a pewnie nie wszystkie twoje zapiski są gramatycznie i stylistycznie poprawne.

- Nie – przyznał James.

- Tak, tak – profesor dreptał szybko, gestykulując. – Dzięki temu zaklęciu, w gruncie rzeczy dość prostemu, będziesz przelewał tłumaczenie na papier samą myślą.

Komnata Filiusa była duża, ale meble przystosowano do potrzeb osoby niewielkiego wzrostu.

- Siadaj na podłodze – zakomenderował Flitwick i rzucił w stronę ucznia kilka poduszek.

James wymościł sobie siedzenie, przysunął niski stolik i położył na nim pusty notatnik.

- Tu masz swoje tłumaczenie i pamiętnik. Bierz się do roboty, chłopcze.

James westchnął. Przed nim długa noc, mimo że zaklęcie działało świetnie.

- Do rana powinieneś skończyć – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Flitwick i wyszedł na nocny patrol.

* * *

Sinistra siedziała na łóżku przykrytym czerwoną narzutą. Trzymała w dłoniach kubek kawy i starała się skupić. Na drugim łóżku kuliła się mała gryfonka.

- Obejrzałam cały pokój – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Nic nie znalazłam. Naciskałam wszystko, co mogłam, a razem z profesor Sprout użyłyśmy kilku zaklęć. I nic.

- Może hasło? – podpowiedziała Auriga.

- Też próbowałam – chudziuchna, zielonooka uczennica emanowała rezygnacją. – Ale jeśli jest po polsku, to nie mamy szans.

Profesorka astronomii usiłowała przekonać swoje ciało, że kawa pomaga.

- No dobrze – jednym haustem opróżniła kubek i wstała. – Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.

Obeszła pokój, oglądając ściany.

- Czy Jasmine miała jakieś tajemnice? – zapytała, zaglądając pod zdjęcie zawieszone nad biurkiem.

- Kiedyś dużo o niej wiedziałam – przyznała gryfonka. – Teraz już nie.

- Byłyście przyjaciółkami, prawda… jak masz na imię?

- Filipa – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Tak, byłyśmy.

- Może jakieś wspomnienie z dzieciństwa? – podsunęła astronomka. Kręciło jej się w głowie ze zmęczenia. – Imię ulubionej postaci z bajek, pierwszej miłości, zwierzaka?

- Miała kiedyś hipogryfa, nazywał się Zagłada.

- Zagłada? Mało sympatyczne imię dla pupila.

- To był hipogryfi karzeł, wielkości psa.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Próbowałyśmy imiona wszystkich, którzy jej się podobali – wyznała Filipa. – Uczniów, aktorów, piosenkarzy, sportowców, nawet nauczycieli.

- O, nauczycieli, powiadasz – Sinistra wiedziała o scenie, jaką odegrała Jasmine w gabinecie dyrektora. Poczuła przemożną ochotę, by zapytać o tę czarowną organizację… jak to było?... o, SKANSEN. Jednak jej samokontrola, mimo że osłabiona, jeszcze nie okulała do tego stopnia.

- Tak – rzekła Filipa przytłumionym głosem. Zaglądała pod łóżko. – Jednak od wakacji prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiamy.

- Więc nie wiesz o jej najświeższych fascynacjach.

- Właśnie, pani profesor.

Auriga stanęła na środku pokoju.

- Myślmy logicznie – rzekła. Tak, logicznie, jak mam mroczki przed oczami i miękkie kolana. – Dostęp do przejścia musi być łatwy, żeby można było się tam szybko dostać.

- Żebym niczego nie zauważyła – Filipa pokiwała smętnie głową.

- Czyli bez odsuwania mebli, wchodzenia na stoły i wpełzania pod łóżka.

Sinistra rozejrzała się. Pokój ma cztery ściany. Jedna to okno, na drugiej stoi wielka szafa, trzecia to drzwi, czwarta… Czwarta ma jaśniejszy kolor niż pozostałe. Wskazała na nią.

- Coś tu stało?

- Nie – zaprzeczyła uczennica. – Wisiało. Wielki plakat Armady z Bragi, portugalskiej drużyny quidditcha. Jasmine go powiesiła. Gracze w locie na tle stylizowanego herbu. Nie jestem fanką, ale plakat był naprawdę dekoracyjny.

- Od kiedy wisiał? – Sinistra zmuszała wszystkie zmysły do posłuszeństwa.

- Od naszego pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie. Jasmine dostała pozwolenie, żeby zostawał tu na wakacje.

- A kiedy go zdjęła?

- W ubiegłe wakacje zabrała go do domu i już nie przywiozła.

Auriga wiedziała, że to jest tu. Tak, tu. Na bank. Tylko jak to otworzyć?

- Wisiał tu plakat Armady…– odwróciła się do gryfonki. – Słuchaj, czy Zabble też interesował się quidditchem?

- Tak, też kibicował Armadzie.

Sinistra czuła, że w jej zaspanym umyśle coś zaświtało.

- Jak nazywał się jego ulubiony gracz?

- Hmm – Filipa wytężyła pamięć. – Jasmine najbardziej lubi Rocardo Carvallo, jednak Honoriusz zawsze wolał Teco.

Nic się nie stało, ściana ani drgnęła.

- Nie mieli wspólnych ulubionych zawodników? – zapytała profesorka z nadzieją.

- Nie, chyba nie – uczennica przepraszająco pokręciła głową. – Ale, ale! Oboje cenili trenera… Jose Mourimo.

Cegły poruszyły się. Jedna po drugiej jakby znikały, odsuwając się od siebie. Utworzyły wąskie przejście.

- Zadziałało! – Sinistra podskoczyłaby z radości, gdyby nie to, że jej nogi ważyły po sto funtów każda. – Idziemy.

- Ja też? – Filipa szczerze się zdziwiła.

- Tak, ty też – Auriga pomyślała, że dobrze mieć kogoś pod ręką, na wypadek omdlenia. Czuła się coraz gorzej.

Pocałowała medalion, który wisiał jej na szyi. Połówka serca natychmiast uniosła się w powietrzu i lekko pociągnęła Sinistrę do przodu.

- Cholera – szepnęła. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest daleko.


	19. Chapter 19

- Siekiera, motyka, bimber, szklanka, w nocy nalot, w dzień łapanka…

W Komnatach Salazara uczniowie urządzili sobie festiwal piosenki. Właśnie swój występ rozpoczął Nott. Wzbudził szalone zainteresowanie, bo nie tylko miał zaskakująco przyjemny głos, ale i śpiewał po polsku; w języku, o którego znajomość nikt by go nie podejrzewał.

- … Siekiera, motyka, linka, drut, już pan malarz jest kaput!…

Wiedzieli mniej więcej, o czym jest ten kawałek, bo Teodor zapowiedział, że zaśpiewa w mało znanej mowie i na szybko przetłumaczył tekst. Melodia była bardzo skoczna, a całość przypadła do gustu ślizgonom.

- … Siekiera, motyka, piłka, nóż, przegrał wojnę, już, już, już!

Rozległy się owacje.

- Kurde, Nott! – Draco, wbrew ogólnej niechęci do mugolskiej kultury, błyskawicznie przejmował mugolskie powiedzonka i przekleństwa . – Ale nas zaskoczyłeś!

Wtórowało mu mnóstwo głosów, które wkrótce przekształciły się w żywiołową dyskusję.

- Skąd znasz polskie piosenki?

- Ale masz akcent! Idealny!

- Mój dziadek był w Wehrmachcie! Nie życzę sobie…

- Zamknij się! Co nas obchodzą mugolskie wojny?

- A wiecie, że Sikorski, kojarzycie? Szef polskiego rządu, generał, on był czarodziejem.

- Serio? Ej, a wiecie, że Goebbels też! Mój pradziadek dawał mu korki z OPCM.

- W jakim był domu?

- Nie wiem, u nas albo w Ravenclawie…

- E, nie u nas. Moja babcia była wtedy prefektem w Slytherinie i z faszystów kojarzyła tylko Hansa Franka.

- Twoja babcia! To ile ona ma lat!

- 200.

- Bujasz!

- Moja babcia jest wampirem.

- O, sorry, Zabini.

* * *

- Znalazła! – Snape z zapałem pocałował mieniącą się ostrą czerwienią połówkę serca. Medalion szarpnął. – Znalazła! Wiedziałem, że znajdzie!

Wskoczył w wąskie przejście bez zaprzątania sobie głowy pożegnaniami z Jęczącą Martą. Zjawa prychnęła pogardliwie i zaprzestała wyginania się we wdzięcznych pozach.

Severus przemierzał niskie korytarze na ugiętych kolanach i chroniąc głowę. Medalion aż wibrował chęcią połączenia się ze swoją drugą połową; działał jak perfekcyjna rakieta samonaprowadzająca. Korytarzyki były wilgotne, ale jak z ulgą zauważył Mistrz Eliksirów, nic się w nich nie zalęgło. Jego refleks malał wraz z upływem czasu, więc gdyby skoczyła mu teraz na głowę jakaś oślizgła bestia, miałby trochę problemów z unieszkodliwieniem jej. Minąwszy kilka ostrych zakrętów, Snape poczuł, że medalion wariuje. Nie minęła sekunda, nim Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu znalazł się na samym środku niewielkiej komnatki, nos w nos z Aurigą Sinistrą.

- No, wreszcie jesteś.

Snape starał się ogarnąć sytuację. Doszedł do wniosku, że zdanie to wyraziła Sinistra, a fakt, że właśnie stykają się nosami oznacza, iż części medalionu się połączyły. A to oznacza, że odnalazł składzik Grant… ODNALAZŁ SKŁADZIK GRANT!  
- Tak, jestem, jestem.

Odsunął się od koleżanki. Rozejrzał się wkoło i wykluło się w jego umyśle silne przekonanie, że Tiara Przydziału popełniła wielki błąd, wysyłając Jasmine Grant do Gryffindoru.

Komnata była zastawiona od podłogę po sufit alchemicznymi przyborami oraz księgami. Obok bardzo dobrej jakości kociołka, w eleganckim stojaczku umieszczone były mieszadła w prawie wszystkich dostępnych na legalnym rynku kształtach i rozmiarach. Snape błyskawicznie zorientował się, że szary i czarny rynek eliksirów również nie były obce pannie Grant, gdyż pośród poszarpanych ksiąg zidentyfikował kilka czarnomagicznych. Nie mówiąc już o podejrzanie dużym baniaku stojącym w kącie, który wedle oceny „na oko" zawierał co najmniej 10 litrów Samogonu Smoka, zakazanego w większości cywilizowanych państw.

- Niesamowite, co? – Sinistra nie znała się specjalnie na eliksirach, ale kiedyś zdawała z nich egzaminy, więc potrafiła docenić klasę tego miejsca.

- Patrz, antiveritaserum, cholera – Severus już był przy stole. Jedną ręką obmacywał fiolki, a drugą grzebał w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu torebek na dowody. – Szkoda, że jesteśmy tu tylko we dwoje, bo przydałaby się pomoc w opisaniu tego wszystkiego.

Sinistra miała zupełnie inne zdanie na temat pozostawania z Mistrzem Eliksirów sam na sam w nieznanej nikomu komnacie, ale powstrzymała się przed upublicznieniem swojej opinii. Zamiast tego wskazała na siedzącą przy wejściu postać.

- To Filipa Goolmann, może nam pomóc.

Twarz Snape'a przybrała zielonkawy odcień. Auriga przestraszyła się, że jej kolega zaraz zemdleje.

- O nie, o nie – wyszeptał. Jego opanowanie wyparowało jak otwarty eliksir antykoncepcyjny. – Dlaczego ją tu przyprowadziłaś, Sinistra!

- To ja wytłumaczę, pani profesor – rzekła z westchnieniem gryfonka. – Należę do SKANSENu.

Reakcję profesor astronomii, która nastąpiła po tych słowach, trudno wytłumaczyć czymś innym, niż nadludzkim zmęczeniem. Auriga Sinistra zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. Niepohamowanemu śmiechowi towarzyszyły drgawki i najwyraźniej ból brzucha, bo czarownica trzymała się za żołądek obiema rękami. Atak ten trwał dobrych kilka minut i zakończył się efektownym klapnięciem na podłogę. Jego epilogiem była nierytmiczna czkawka.

- Żyjesz? – zapytał Severus, gdy koleżanka złapała oddech.

- Ta…yk…k.

Snape patrzył na załzawione oczy koleżanki z dużym niepokojem.

- Wrócimy tu jutro – zdecydował.

- No co ty, S…yk…nape, przecież tak ba…yk…rdzo chciałeś tu dotrzeć…

- Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach.

- Yk.

- Oboje ledwo się trzymamy.

- Yk?

- Tak, ja też jestem wykończony. Wychodzimy.

- Ale yk jak tu znów trafimy? Yk.

- Tak samo jak dziś. Wstawaj.

Przy akompaniamencie malowniczo rozłożonych „yk" Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł koleżankę i, złapawszy ją mocno w talii, ruszył do przejścia.

- Od strony dormitorium jest bliżej – podpowiedziała Filipa.

- Szeroki korytarz?

- Przejdziecie państwo, profesorze.

- No to prowadź.


End file.
